Das Mittel zum Zweck
by JoNiTo
Summary: Hogwarts 2008, Eine Lehrerkonferenz kurz vor dem Beginn der Ferien. Die gute Stimmung unter den Professoren, wird durch einen überraschenden Vorschlag des Zaubertränkemeisters unterbrochen und Mißtrauen und Argwohn schlagen ihm entgegen. AU, SSHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Charaktere, Orte, sowie sonstige Gegenstände oder Sachverhalte, die euch bekannt vorkommen, gehören nicht mir. Ich habe nur die Frechheit besessen sie bei JK Rowling auszuleihen.

Ein besonders lieber Dank geht an meine Beta Lapislazuli.

**Kapitel 1 **

Es war der letzte Tag des Schuljahres. Morgen begannen die großen Ferien und das Schloss würde, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, für zwei Monate verwaist sein. Die Schüler waren bereits abgereist. Inklusive des Abschlussjahrgangs, der vom Lehrerkollegium nochmals persönlich vor dem großen Tor verabschiedet worden war.

Wie immer an diesem Tag, trafen sich die Professoren zu einer letzten Besprechung im Lehrerzimmer. Und wie immer, ging es bei Tee und Keksen ausgesprochen zwanglos zu. Es wurde gescherzt und über die eine oder andere Anekdote aus dem Unterricht gelacht. Man erzählte, wie man seinen Urlaub verbringen würde und wann man zum Ende der Ferien wieder da sei. Madam Pince und Poppy Pomfrey hatten sich der gemütlichen Runde angeschlossen und hatten gerade berichtet, wie sie gemeinsam ihre Ferien auf den griechischen Inseln verbringen würden, wo sie sich auf die Suche nach alten Büchern über die Heilkunst der Antike machen wollten.

„Meine Lieben!" Dumbledore hatte seine Stimme erhoben und einmal kurz aber laut in die Hände geklatscht, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „So ungern ich eure angeregten Gespräche auch unterbreche, so möchte ich jetzt offiziell das Schuljahr für beendet erklären. Ich weiß, dass Hagrid so bald als möglich zu Madam Maxime abreisen möchte und auch Filius hat eine Verabredung in Hogsmead einzuhalten."

Er zog eine Schale mit Süßigkeiten zu sich heran und ließ seinen Blick, der nichts anderes als Vorfreude erahnen ließ, ausgiebig über die vor ihm stehende Auswahl an Bonbons schweifen. Er suchte sich ein pinkfarbenes mit goldenen Streifen heraus und steckte es in seinen Mund.

Nachdem er einige Sekunden dem süßen Geschmack nachgespürt hatte und schon wieder einige der unterbrochenen Gespräche fortgeführt wurden, unterbrach er ein weiteres Mal.

„Entschuldigt bitte", sagte er schmunzelnd, „ich war wohl einen Moment abgelenkt.

„Was ich eigentlich wissen wollte war, ob noch jemand etwas Wichtiges die Schule betreffend zu sagen hat. Lehrplanänderungen, Materialien die noch für das neue Jahr beschafft werden müssen, oder vielleicht, ob ein neues Dessert in den Speiseplan der Küche aufgenommen werden soll?"

Fragend und mit glänzenden Augen schaute er in die Runde.

Professor Binns schlief in seinem Sessel, wobei er einige Zentimeter über dem Sitzpolster schwebte. Minerva, Pomona und Madam Hooch saßen gemeinsam an einer Seite des Tisches, füllten ihre Teetassen auf und warteten schweigend, dass sie ihre Unterhaltung fortführen konnten. Sybille Trelawney putzte an ihrer Brille herum. Alle waren mit irgendetwas beschäftigt und warteten nur darauf, dass jemand etwas sagte, oder besser noch, nichts sagte, damit sie endlich wieder zum gemütlichen Teil ihres Zusammenseins übergehen konnten.

Severus Snape hatte die ganze Zeit stumm den Gesprächen gelauscht. Nur wenn er direkt angesprochen wurde hatte er, durch ein Brummen oder ein verhaltenes Nicken kundgetan, dass er auch gehört hatte, was man zu ihm sagte oder so seine Meinung auf nonverbale Art mitgeteilt.

Es war selten, dass er sich an Unterhaltungen beteiligte und die Anderen waren es nicht anders von ihm gewohnt. Auch jetzt schaute niemand in seine Richtung und erwartete, dass ausgerechnet er etwas sagte, schon gar nicht auf die Frage von Dumbledore.

Wie sehr sie sich täuschen sollten.

„Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag", sagte er. Er schaute nicht auf, sondern verstaute die Pergamente, die er zuvor gelesen hatte in seinem Umhang, was einige spannungsgeladene Sekunden in Anspruch nahm.

Als er dann doch hochblickte, sahen ihn zehn Augenpaare voller Erstaunen an. Von überrascht zu entsetzt reichten die Varianten dieses Ausdrucks, doch das Erstaunen war bei allen gleich. Albus Dumbledore lächelte ihm als einziger erfreut entgegen, in gespannter Erwartung, was nun folgen würde. Professor Binns schlief weiter und verpasste DAS Ereignis seit dem Tot Voldemorts.

„Nun, ich hatte an eine Art Betriebsausflug gedacht, eingebunden in ein Rahmenprogramm, welches uns, sozusagen als Team, näher bringt."

Sofort überschwemmte ein ungläubiges Raunen das Lehrerzimmer, begleitet von einem hastigen Keuchen.

„Ich habe es gewusst!", stammelte Trelawney. Sie verschluckte sich fast an ihren Worten, da sie dermaßen nach Luft schnappte. „Ich habe _gesehen_, dass heute etwas Ungewöhnliches passieren wird."

„Langsam Sybille, ganz langsam und tief atmen. Du hyperventilierst, wenn du so weiter machst, fällst du uns noch in Ohnmacht", versuchte Minerva die Wahrsagelehrerin zu beruhigen und tätschelte ihren Arm. „Albus, gib mir mal eine deiner Bonbontüten, damit Sybille hineinatmen kann."

Der Schulleiter wühlte in einer Schublade und zog eine große braune Papiertüte heraus, auf dem das Zeichen des Honigtopfs geprägt war und reichte sie über den Tisch.

„Also ich finde die Idee großartig, mein Junge. Kannst du uns vielleicht mehr darüber erzählen?"

Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, so entgleiste das ein oder andere Gesicht jetzt vollkommen. Kollektiv wandten sie sich Dumbledore zu, der höchstvergnügt in seinem Sessel saß und den Tränkemeister ansah, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, dass Severus Snape einen derartigen Vorschlag machte.

Der dunkle Zauberer räusperte sich, um damit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken.

„In der Muggelwelt…"

Ein Poltern, das von Sybille Trelawney herrührte, für die es nun doch zuviel war und ohnmächtig unter den Tisch gerutscht war, unterbrach ihn schon im Ansatz.

Minerva sah ihn böse an. „Severus!"

„Was denn?", fragte dieser unschuldig.

Poppy war sofort bei der Wahrsagelehrerin und fühlte deren Puls. „Wir sollten sie auf das Sofa legen. Es ist nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall. Es wird ihr bald besser gehen."

Snape erbarmte sich und hob seine Kollegin auf die Arme. Minerva und Poppy legten dort Kissen und eine Decke bereit, ihre Beine wurden hoch gelagert. Mit ungläubigen Blicken verfolgten sie den Tränkemeister, der zu seinem Platz zurückkehrte. Es war nicht klar ersichtlich, worüber sie mehr verwundert waren, über seinen Vorschlag, oder, dass er ihre Kollegin so vorsichtig wie ein Porzellanpüppchen herüber getragen hatte.

Dumbledore rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her. Als Snape sich wieder gesetzt hatte, platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Severus, jetzt erzähl bitte was du dir vorgestellt hast. Ich muss sagen du machst mich mächtig neugierig."

Snape schaute in die Runde seiner Kollegen, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass nicht die Gefahr weiterer Ohnmachtsanfälle bestand. „Pomona, du siehst etwas blass aus. Ist es dir recht, wenn ich mit meinen Ausführungen fortfahre?"

Die so Angesprochene schnaubte. „Seit wann interessiert es dich, wie ich aussehe?"

„Zumindest ist es in meinem Interesse nicht weiter unterbrochen zu werden. Und…, wer weiß, vielleicht übe ich mich ja auch in Rücksichtnahme."

„Pah!", war die einsilbige Antwort und ein genuscheltes: "Rücksichtnahme"

„Severus…", drängelte Dumbledore.

Eindeutig zuviel Zucker, dachte Snape bevor er fortfuhr.

„In der Muggelwelt organisieren die Unternehmen für ihre Mitarbeiter Betriebsausflüge oder auch so genannte Events. Oft werden diese mit Lehrgängen verbunden, die die Gemeinschaft und Teamfähigkeit fördern sollen. Durch ausgesuchte Herausforderungen oder Aufgaben soll die Motivation und Kommunikation gefördert werden, das bessere Verstehen untereinander und dadurch später ein produktiveres Arbeiten als Team. Für unsere Schule sehe ich hier Parallelen. Wenn wir hier besser zusammenarbeiten, kommt das nicht nur uns, sondern auch den Schülern zugute."

„Ich finde das ist ein wirklich wunderbarer Vorschlag", sagte Dumbledore, ganz offensichtlich begeistert und sah seine Kollegen auffordernd an, etwas dazu zu sagen.

„Nun", meldete sich zum ersten Mal Professor Vektor zu Wort, „ich habe schon von derartigen Veranstaltungen bei den Muggeln gehört und grundsätzlich bin ich für Neuerungen offen. Was mich aber schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigt, ist die Frage, wie du auf eine solche Idee kommst. Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch, aber warum kommt der Vorschlag ausgerechnet von dir?"

Der Rest des Kollegiums nickte und stimmte der Arithmantiklehrerin zu.

Mutig, sehr mutig, dachte Snape, aber er hatte damit gerechnet. Und da der Schulleiter scheinbar nichts sonderbar daran fand, dass sein Tränkemeister plötzlich derlei Anwandlungen hatte, musste ja jemand seine ganze Courage beim Schopfe packen und es aussprechen.

Er versuchte sein Gesicht so entspannt wie möglich aussehen zu lassen, als er antwortete. „Nun, mir ist in den letzten Jahren bewusst geworden, dass es durchaus angenehmer sein kann, in einem, sagen wir mal, gutem Betriebsklima zu arbeiten. Ich gebe zu, dass es nicht ganz uneigennützig von mir ist. Denn ich habe zu meiner Schande feststellen müssen, dass ich mich bisher immer dagegen gesperrt habe. Oder um es anders auszudrücken, mich selbst ausgeschlossen und zurückgezogen habe. Während des Krieges war es eine Notwendigkeit für meine Aufgabe, so auf Abstand zu gehen. Aber jetzt, auch Jahre danach, ist es mir immer noch nicht gelungen, diese alte Gewohnheit abzulegen. Ich möchte also auch für mich selbst eine Art Auslöser, einen Punkt, der mir einen Neuanfang leichter macht, an dem ich beginnen kann. So kam ich auf die Idee und habe mich etwas in die Thematik eingelesen. Jetzt sehe ich aber auch den Vorteil, den so ein Ausflug für uns alle haben kann. Für uns als Kollegium, das sozusagen die Führungsebene bildet über die Schulsprecher, die Vertrauensschüler, bis hin zu den Schülern. Denn wenn in einer _Firma_ die Spitze funktionell zusammenarbeitet, zieht sich das durch sämtliche Ebenen, wie ich bei meiner Recherche erfahren habe."

Niemand hatte ihn unterbrochen. Ausnahmslos alle, bis auf Trelawney vielleicht, die immer noch ohnmächtig auf dem Sofa lag, und Prof. Binns, der immer noch schlief, hatten seinen Worten aufmerksam aber auch verwundert gelauscht. Er hoffte, dass seine Erklärung plausibel klang und es nicht weiter in Frage gestellt wurde, von wem dieser Vorschlag kam. Denn das, und hier war er sich sicher, war der einzige Schwachpunkt in seinem Plan. Es würde ihn noch eine Menge Energie und Selbstbeherrschung und nicht zuletzt auch Überzeugungsarbeit kosten, sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Dumbledore klatschte begeistert in die Hände, die er sich anschließend rieb, als hätte die Zaubererwelt endlich erkannt, dass sie mit der Einführung von Bonbonstüten-XXL ein Riesengeschäft machen könnte. „Großartig, großartig, mein Junge! Warum hatte ich bloß nicht so eine Idee?"

„Ich glaube es einfach nicht", sagte McGonagall, die immer noch bei der Wahrsagelehrerin stand. „Die Idee mag gut sein, aber warum habe ich dann das Gefühl es gibt dabei einen Haken?"

Nun meldete sich auch Professor Sinistra zu Wort. „Ich gebe zu, ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas dahinter steckt. Etwas, das du uns noch nicht gesagt hast Severus. Allerdings bin ich da auch etwas unsicher, wie ich zugeben muss, denn wie Sybille, bin auch ich jemand, die weniger Zeit mit dem Kollegium verbringt, was einfach an meinem Unterrichtsfach liegt. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass ich weniger gut beurteilen kann, wie dein Umgang mit den anderen Kollegen ist, seit der Krieg beendet ist."

Damit hatte Snape gerechnet und er wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Professor Flitwick für ihn Partei ergriff.

„Warum sollte Severus nicht versuchen, ein besseres Arbeitsklima zu schaffen? Vermutet etwa einer von euch boshafte Absichten dahinter?"

„Er ist immer noch ein Slytherin", warf McGonagall ein.

„Und dass du eine Gryffindor bist, ist auch nicht zu übersehen, Minerva", erwiderte Snape. Er hatte sich diese Bemerkung einfach nicht verkneifen können.

„Glaubst du etwa mich damit beleidigen zu können?"

„Aber nein, wo denkst du hin?" Er machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht, wobei seine hochgezogenen Augenbrauen die gestellte Frage unterstützten.

„Was willst du, Severus?", fragte Minerva in einem fordernden Tonfall.

„Deine Direktheit freut mich, aber die Frage erübrigt sich für mich, liebe Kollegin, da ich bereits erläutert habe, worum es mir geht."

Jetzt sprang Pomona Sprout ihrer Freundin zur Seite. „Dann erklär uns doch noch bitte eins, Severus. Wie kommst du an Unterlagen über Muggel…, wie sagtest du noch? Lehrgänge? Soviel ich weiß bewegst du dich nur äußerst selten in der Muggelwelt."

Snape tat einen tiefen Seufzer, der ihm fast zu theatralisch geriet. „Pomona! Du weißt, dass ich es nicht gerade mag mich zu rechtfertigen, aber es gibt eine ganz einfache Erklärung. Und da mir tatsächlich etwas an meinem Vorschlag liegt, bin ich auch bereit dir zu sagen, woher ich meine Informationen habe."

„Da bin ich aber gespannt", unterbrach McGonagall.

„Minerva, bitte lass Severus doch ausreden."

Mit einem Glitzern in den blauen Augen legte Dumbledore die Hände verschränkt in den Schoß. Er genoss die kleinen Streitereien zwischen den beiden, die ja nie besonders ernst gemeint waren. Es war ja auch meist ganz amüsant, doch jetzt überwog die Neugier über dieses Projekt.

Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin verschränkte etwas beleidigt, wie es aussah, die Arme vor der Brust und schaute einmal böse zu Albus.

„Kann ich jetzt fortfahren?", fragte Snape und versuchte den bissigen Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Ich bitte darum."

„Etwas zickig klang das aber schon."

„Minerva und Severus, jetzt ist es aber genug", mischte sich Dumbledore wieder ein. „Beantworte jetzt bitte Pomonas Frage, Severus."

Die beiden Streithähne schauten sich noch einmal kurz an und das Zucken in ihren Mundwinkeln bewies wieder einmal mehr, dass alles halb so wild war, sie aber auch nicht aus ihrer Haut konnten, sich gegenseitig zu ärgern.

Noch einige Sekunden abwartend und dabei einmal in die Runde schauend, um sicher zu gehen, dass nicht noch jemand einen Einwand hatte und er ein weiteres Mal unterbrochen wurde, fuhr Snape dann schließlich fort.

„Ich war vor einiger Zeit in der Buchhandlung in der Winkelgasse. Da ich dort auf meine Bestellung warten musste, habe ich in der Leseecke, in der man auch die aktuellen Tageszeitungen, unter anderem auch die aus der Muggelwelt, lesen kann, meine Zeit vertrieben.

Dabei warf ich auch einen Blick in die London Post, wo ich einen Bericht über Lehrgänge für Manager gelesen habe. Am Ende des Artikels wurde auf Stellen hingewiesen, an die man sich wenden konnte, um Informationen über verschiedene Angebote zu bekommen. Ich habe mich also erkundigt und so kam es, dass ich jetzt hier sitze und von skeptischen Blicken gemustert werde."

„Den letzten Teil habe ich jetzt einfach mal überhört."

„Ach, tatsächlich?"

Die anderen Anwesenden verdrehten kollektiv die Augen, weil die Oberhäupter von Gryffindor und Slytherin es einfach nicht sein lassen konnten.

„Damit ist wohl zu genüge erklärt, wie die Idee entstanden ist", übernahm jetzt wieder der Schuldirektor das Wort. „Wenn jetzt niemand mehr Einwände hat, die gegen einen gemeinsamen Aufenthalt außerhalb Hogwarts sprechen? Wo wir durch Aktivitäten und Events", hier sah er einmal kurz fragend zu seinem Tränkelehrer, der ihm mit einem knappen Nicken zustimmte, „einige amüsante Tage verbringen, dann möchte ich jetzt darüber Abstimmen."

Tatsächlich waren alle dafür, wenn auch die eine oder andere Hand zunächst zögerlich erhoben wurde. Es wurde besprochen, dass der Ausflug in der letzten Ferienwoche stattfinden sollte. Professor Binns würde nicht daran teilnehmen, da er als Geist an das Schloss gebunden war. Hagrid hatte Pläne mit Madam Maxime, die es ihm verboten teilzunehmen. Und Sybille Trelawneys Mitkommen würde sich entscheiden, sobald Minerva und Pomona ihr einfühlsam erklärt hatten, worum es sich handelt.

„Severus", richtete Dumbledore abschließend das Wort an den dunklen Zauberer, „du wirst dich also um die Planung kümmern und uns brieflich über die Details unterrichten, wie ich annehme?"

„Natürlich, Albus! Ich habe mir die Sache schließlich selbst eingebrockt und mittlerweile bin ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob das so gut war", erwiderte Snape leise, sodass nur der Direktor ihn hören konnte. Die Anderen waren in ihre eigenen Gespräche vertieft.

„Es war sogar sehr gut. Denkst du bitte auch an die beiden neuen Lehrer, die ab September hier unterrichten werden? Ich würde mir wünschen, dass auch sie daran teilnehmen. Es wäre sicher ein guter Einstieg für sie."

„Natürlich! Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, es liegt noch eine Menge Arbeit vor mir. Ich werde noch einige Erkundungen einholen und Vorbereitungen treffen müssen, daher ziehe ich mich jetzt zurück." Und um den anderen die Gelegenheit zu geben in seiner Abwesenheit Spekulationen anzustellen, was seine Motivation betraf, fügte er im Gedanken hinzu. Dann erhob er sich, nickte einmal in die Runde zur Verabschiedung und verließ den Raum mit wehendem Umhang.

Als die Tür zu seiner Wohnung ins Schloss fiel und er sich von innen dagegen lehnte brach es aus ihm heraus. Erst leise, dann stetig lauter, bis er schließlich aus tiefster Kehle lachte. Dann verstummte er, ging zu einem Schrank und goss sich ein Glas Old Ogdens ein, mit dem er sich selbst zuprostete. Es würde schwer werden. Er würde sich im Griff haben müssen. Aber der erste Schritt war getan und er würde auch die anderen gehen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

TBC…?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2  
**

Die Wochen bis zu ihrem Abreisetermin vergingen schnell. Die ersten Tage der Ferien hatte Snape damit zugebracht, weitere Informationen zusammenzutragen, in Frage kommende Örtlichkeiten aufzusuchen, und so nach und nach ein Programm zu erstellen. Sie würden drei Tage zusammen sein. Drei Tage, an denen er seine Kollegen fast rund um die Uhr ertragen musste. Er hoffte die Zeit würde ausreichen, um zumindest einen Grundstein zu legen für das, was er sich vorgenommen hatte.

Es würde eine Gratwanderung werden, auf der einen Seite nicht zuviel zu tun, zu übertreiben, auf der anderen Seite musste er zeigen, dass er auch zugänglich sein konnte, sozial kompatibel. Er wollte sich nicht komplett verbiegen, doch er wollte und musste seinem Wesen einige Facetten hinzufügen, die ohnehin vorhanden waren. Vielleicht verkümmert, mit Sicherheit unterdrückt durch Jahre der Spionage. Aber diese Tätigkeit, die er so lange Zeit hatte nachgehen müssen, gereichte ihm jetzt zum Vorteil. Nur musste er diesmal seine Fähigkeiten auf Eigenschaften lenken, die er sonst nicht gebraucht hatte, nicht brauchen wollte und zum größten Teil auch nicht durfte.

Er kontrollierte ein letztes Mal seine Reisetasche, warf noch einen Blick zurück in seine Räume, bevor er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog. Langsam schritt er durch die Gänge des Kerkers. Ein Gefühl der Vorfreude machte sich in ihm breit und verdrängte das Empfinden, dass einem etwas Unangenehmes bevorstand, in diesem Fall das Zusammensein mit seinen Kollegen. Er erlaubte es sich selbst etwas zu entspannen und bei dem Gedanken, dass er gleich den anderen Professoren gegenübertreten würde, schlich sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

Als er die Einganghalle betrat, die er in seinem Schreiben als Treffpunkt und Ausgangsort angegeben hatte, war ihm sein Amüsement nicht mehr anzusehen.

~~*~~

Remus Lupin wartete in der Winkelgasse vor dem tropfenden Kessel auf seine neue Kollegin. Seine Stimmung war ausgesprochen gut, hatte er doch allen Grund dazu. Nach Voldemorts Fall hatte er noch einige schwere Jahre gehabt, in denen er sich, wie die meiste Zeit seines Lebens, mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser gehalten hatte. Dass Dumbledore es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, die Einwilligung des Ministeriums und der Schulkommission zu bekommen und er nun wieder als Lehrer auf Hogwarts arbeiten konnte, erschien ihm immer noch wie ein Wunder.

Und offensichtlich gab es auch andere Neuerungen in der Schule. Das Schreiben, das er von seinem zukünftigen Kollegen, der zugleich ein ehemaliger Mitschüler war, bekommen hatte, ließ ihn neugierig und erwartungsfroh zurück. Zum wiederholten Male griff er nach dem Pergament in seiner Tasche und las, was darauf stand.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Lupin,_

_als Teil des Lehrerkollegiums von Hogwarts, wurde mir die Aufgabe zuteil, Sie über folgendes in Kenntnis zu setzen:_

_Die Lehrkräfte der Schule werden sich vom 27.08. bis zum 29.08.2008 auf ein Seminar begeben. Ziel ist es, in einer angenehmen Umgebung durch diverse Aktivitäten, eine Verbesserung der gemeinsamen Arbeit in der Schule zu erreichen._

_Wir werden die drei Tage in der Welt der Muggel verbringen. Achten sie also daher auf angemessene Kleidung. _

_Des Weiteren sind folgende Dinge mitzubringen, sofern vorhanden._

_Sportbekleidung für draußen _

_Turnschuhe oder anderes festes Schuhwerk_

_Abendgarderobe im Stil der nichtmagischen Welt, nicht zwingend erforderlich_

_Bitte finden sie sich am 27. August um 8.00 in Hogwarts ein. Treffpunkt wird die Einganghalle sein._

_Mit freundlichem Gruß_

_Prof. S. Snape_

_Zaubertränkemeister_

Remus war noch immer in die wenigen Zeilen vertieft. Was ihn verunsicherte war der Absender. Er versuchte zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, ob dort irgendeine Gehässigkeit stand, konnte aber nichts finden, als ihn von hinten jemand an die Schulter fasste.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um. "Hermione!"

„Hallo Remus, so in Gedanken?"

Sie umarmten sich kurz zur Begrüßung. „Ich habe diese Einladung gerade noch einmal gelesen", erwiderte er. „Was hältst du denn von der ganzen Sache?"

„Ich finde die Idee gut. Bei den großen Firmen der Muggel gehören solche Lehrgänge schon fast zum guten Ton und meistens bringen sie auch Veränderungen in den Arbeitsalltag. Die Menschen arbeiten einfach besser zusammen."

„Das kann ich mir schon sehr gut vorstellen", sagte Lupin. „Ich bin nur etwas über den Schreiber der Nachricht irritiert."

Hermione lachte. „Na, da wird Albus ihm halt die Aufgabe gegeben haben, uns zu informieren. Du kennst ihn doch. Sicher hat er versucht Professor Snape so einzubinden und seinen Teil zu dem Ganzen beizutragen."

„Da wirst du wohl Recht haben. Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall und als Einstieg ist es für uns doch auch ganz nett. Ich bin jedenfalls gespannt auf Severus Ausrede, nicht mit zu müssen."

„Vielleicht kommt er ja mit."

„Freiwillig? Niemals!", erwiderte der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gespielt entrüstet. „Eher würde Dumbledore auf seine geliebten Süßigkeiten verzichten."

„Ich fände es schade, wenn er nicht mitkommt", sagte Hermione und wirkte dabei nachdenklich.

Der Werwolf musterte seine baldige Kollegin stirnrunzelnd. „Es gibt nur einen Weg das herauszufinden. Lass uns nach Hogsmead apparieren und dann zum Schloss gehen. Dabei kannst du mir auch erzählen, wie es dir geht und wie der Aufenthalt im Ausland war."

~~*~~

Als Snape die Einganghalle betrat, erwarteten ihn bereits der Direktor und seine Stellvertreterin. „Guten Morgen, Albus! Minerva!"

Die beiden erwiderten seinen Gruß. Albus freundlich wie gewohnt, aber Minerva schaute ihn immer noch voller Skepsis entgegen. Beide hatten sich ganz offensichtlich viel Mühe bei der Wahl ihrer Kleidung gegeben, sie würden kaum in der Welt der Muggel auffallen. Vielleicht würde das Glöckchen in Albus Bart etwas extravagant wirken und das Halstuch der Verwandlungslehrerin passte zwar farblich zu ihrem Kostüm, aber das Karo wirkte wie ein Stilbruch zu der ansonsten klassischen Kleidung.

Aber das war nicht weiter schlimm. Snape hatte, als er das Event-Hotel gebucht hatte, darauf hingewiesen, dass es sich bei dem Unternehmen um eine Schule handelte. Eine Schule, auf der alternative Lehrmethoden an der Tagesordnung waren und die Lehrer daher in ihrem Aussehen und Verhalten etwas von der Norm abwichen. Die Muggel waren also vorgewarnt.

McGonagall musterte ihren Kollegen von oben bis unten. „Ich hatte gehofft du würdest bei der Wahl deiner Kleidung auch die Farbwahl überdenken. Nachdem du uns einmal überrascht hast, hättest du es doch auch ein zweites Mal tun können", stichelte sie.

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du", erwiderte Snape. „Wo du doch nie darauf verzichtest alle Welt über deine Herkunft zu informieren? Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass du es schon sehr subtil angehst", fügte er an und ließ seinen Blick bedeutungsvoll auf ihrem Halstuch verweilen.

In diesem Moment kamen Professor Sinistra und Professor Vektor die Treppe hinunter. In ihrer Mitte ging Trelawney und wie es aussah, hatte sie sich noch immer nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass ihr Kollege vor einigen Wochen diese für ihn so untypische Idee hatte. Hinter ihnen ging Filius Flitwick, warf Snape einen kurzen Blick zu und rollte theatralisch mit den Augen. Der Tränkemeister schmunzelte innerlich. Er war immer gut mit dem Lehrer für Zauberkunst ausgekommen, auch wenn er weit davon entfernt war, eine Freundschaft einzugestehen.

Snape vermutete, dass der kleine Mann sich auf eine Art freute, dass sein Kollege mit seinem Vorschlag einen Schritt auf die anderen zugemacht hatte. Es ist nicht ganz uneigennützig, mein lieber Filius, dachte er. Es steckt etwas ganz anderes dahinter, wovon ihr nichts ahnt und auch sobald nichts erfahren werdet.

Aus einem Seitengang, der aus der Halle hinaus zu den Gewächshäusern führte, kamen Professor Sprout und Madam Hooch.

Allgemeines Gemurmel erfüllte den riesigen Raum, als sich alle begrüßt hatten und versuchten, Sybille mit Worten zu beruhigen.

~~*~~

Remus und Hermione betraten die Einganghalle und nachdem sie das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, aufgenommen hatten, blickten sie sich kurz an. Beide trugen ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Pomona Sprout wühlte in einer großen Tasche, als suche sie nach irgendetwas, dabei steckte sie ihr wohl gerundetes Hinterteil hoch in die Luft.

Die Frauen der Gruppe redeten auf eine andere Frau ein, die als einzige mit ihrer Kleidung nicht so recht ins Bild passte. Sie schienen sich nicht ganz einig zu sein, wie man der Hauptperson, deren Gesicht ganz blass war, helfen sollte. Es entwickelte sich scheinbar gerade ein Streitgespräch über die Maßnahmen, die ergriffen werden sollten, bis Poppy mit einem Fläschchen Riechsalz kam und dem ganzen resolut Einhalt gebot.

Die Männer hatten sich etwas abseits gestellt, beobachteten aber das Geschehen und schienen darüber sehr amüsiert.

Bis auf Severus Snape, stellte Hermione fest. Sein Gesicht ließ keine Regung erkennen, aber er schien auch nicht entnervt, wie sie es angesichts der Situation erwartet hätte.

„Lass uns zuerst zum Direktor gehen", sagte Lupin.

Hermione nickte ihm zu und gemeinsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung.

„Guten Morgen zusammen", begann Remus die Begrüßung und reichte dann jedem der anwesenden Männer die Hand.

Bei Snape angekommen sagte er nur kurz, aber nicht unfreundlich:" Severus!"

„Lupin!", kam die Erwiderung.

Albus war in seinem Element. Erfreut hatte er seine beiden neuen Professoren begrüßt. „Hermione! Remus! Ich freue mich euch beide hier zu haben und euch im Kreise der Kollegen willkommen zu heißen. Schön, dass ihr es einrichten konntet, schon an unserem kleinen Schulausflug teilzunehmen."

„Ich freue mich auch, wieder hier zu sein, Albus", erwiderte Hermione mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Auf keinen Fall würde ich diesen Ausflug verpassen wollen. Da hast du eine wunderbare Idee gehabt."

„Oh, das Lob gebührt nicht mir, liebe Hermione. Dieser fabelhafte Vorschlag kam von Severus."

Das Lächeln entgleiste ihrem Gesicht und machte einem ungläubigen Ausdruck Platz. Schnell hatte sie sich jedoch gefangen, als ihr klar wurde, wie unhöflich es doch war und wandte sich ihrem ehemaligen Tränkelehrer zu.

„Professor Snape! Ich freue mich, Sie in Zukunft als Kollegen zu haben." Sie reichte ihm die Hand und versuchte ein zaghaftes Lächeln, was ihr aufgrund der Verwirrung nur ansatzweise gelang.

„Ich denke, Sie werden sich daran gewöhnen", sagte Snape mit ruhiger Stimme, „Professor Granger!"

Hermione war gefangen in dem Blick, den er ihr zuwarf. Man konnte den Ansatz eines Lächelns sehen, die Stimme war nicht kühl und der Tonfall nicht sarkastisch. Seine Aussage ließ offen, worauf er sich bezog, auf ihre Verwirrung oder darauf, ihn als Kollegen zu haben. Und die Nennung ihres Namens in Kombination mit ihrem Titel

- Professor Granger - und das einige Oktaven tiefer als die Worte zuvor, ließ sie einen Moment erstarren. Ein Abfälliges 'Miss Granger' zusammen mit einer bissigen Bemerkung war etwas, womit sie eher gerechnet hatte, worauf sie vorbereitet gewesen war. Aber das, und dass er noch immer ihre Hand hielt, wie sie jetzt erschrocken feststellte, war etwas, was sie erst verarbeiten musste.

Langsam entzog sie ihm ihre Hand, bevor sie sich den anderen Professoren zuwandte, die schon Remus in Beschlag genommen hatten.

Snape beobachtete, wie sie von den anderen in Empfang genommen wurde. Allen voran Minerva, die ihr heimgekehrtes Löwenbaby in die Arme schloss. Das war ja nicht anders zu erwarten, dachte er und musterte die junge Frau, die nun von allen Seiten regelrecht mit Fragen bombardiert wurde.

Dumbledore lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit ab, indem er sagte:" Severus, du hast die gesamte Planung übernommen und daher möchte ich dich bitten, den weiteren Ablauf in die Hand zu nehmen. Er klatschte in die Hände und genoss sichtlich den Anblick aller Anwesenden, die ihn aufmerksam und erwartungsvoll ansahen.

Ein Nicken des Direktors in seine Richtung ließ Severus die Schultern straffen. Niemand rechnete damit, dass er ab jetzt sagen würde wo es lang ging. Und vor allem würden sie nicht darauf gefasst sein _wie_ er dies tun würde.

„Sehr geehrte Kolleginnen und Kollegen", er machte eine Kunstpause, in der er die überraschten Gesichter ob seiner Anrede innerlich amüsiert beobachtete. Außer Sybille, die leicht schwankte und Minerva, die die Wahrsagelehrerin stützend am Arm fasste, glichen sich die Ausdrücke als seien sie eins. Der böse Blick, den er sich dabei von seiner liebsten Gegnerin bezüglich Wortgefechte einfing, war für ihn das Tüpfelchen auf dem i.

„Wie ich sehe sind wir nun vollzählig."

Hagrid, Prof. Binns, der das Schloss ohnehin nicht verlassen konnte, Madame Pince und Filch, würden nicht an der Reise teilnehmen.

„Wir werden gleich zu unserem Ausflug aufbrechen. Ich habe zu diesem Anlass einige Portschlüssel erstellt, die uns in die Nähe des Hotels bringen werden. Bitte bedenken Sie, dass wir uns in die Welt der Muggel begeben werden. Der Ort ist zwar sehr einsam gelegen, aber ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, Ihre Zauberstäbe oder auch stablose Magie nur so wenig wie möglich zu benutzen. Sollten Sie noch Fragen haben, ob jetzt oder auch später während unseres Aufenthalts, stehe ich Ihnen natürlich zur Verfügung."

Einige Sekunden abwartend beobachtete er die Gruppe. Neben Filius schien jetzt auch Remus amüsiert zu sein. Rolanda Hooch hatte begonnen Sybille Luft zuzufächern und in Minervas Augen blitzte es bösartig. Er wollte schon zu einer sarkastischen Bemerkung über die Sprachlosigkeit seiner Kollegen ansetzen, biss sich jedoch rechtzeitig auf die Zunge. Stattdessen entschloss er sich zu einer anderen, Entsetzen hervorrufenden Aktion.

Er ging auf Sybille Trelawney zu und sprach sie an. „Sybille, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich gut genug fühlen für eine Reise per Portschlüssel? Ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass Sie auch anders unser Ziel erreichen. Vielleicht durch einen Kamin."

„Ich…nein, ich…weiß nicht…"

Bevor sie auch nur einen halbwegs verständlichen Satz hervorbringen konnte zischte Minerva:" Woher kommt deine plötzliche Sorge, Severus?"

Snape konnte heraushören, dass es sich hierbei um mehr als eine ihrer üblichen Sticheleien handelte. Sie konnte alles zunichte machen. Er musste sie besänftigen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Minerva. Ich möchte nur, dass alle bei guter Gesundheit an unser Ziel ankommen. Schließlich bin ich dafür verantwortlich, dass wir jetzt alle hier stehen. Ich habe die Reise geplant und möchte nicht, dass sich schon vor deren Beginn jemand unwohl fühlt."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich mich nicht auch unwohl fühle?", konterte McGonagall.

„Tust du das? Ich habe vorhin noch gedacht, wie ungewohnt, aber doch gut du in diesem Kostüm aussiehst und wie vorteilhaft es deine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe hervorhebt", verteidigte sich Snape, wobei sein Tonfall die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte unterstrich.

Minervas Wangen nahmen eine noch gesündere Färbung an. Dumbledore kam an ihre Seite. „Ich denke, wenn Sybille mit mir und Minerva reist, wird es schon gut gehen." Er schaute die beiden Damen fragend an und sie stimmten ihm zögerlich nickend zu.

Erleichtert atmete Snape einmal durch. „Es wird Zeit. Wir sollten uns jetzt in Gruppen zu zwei oder drei Personen zusammenschließen und ich verteile die Portschlüssel. Wir werden in einem Wald ankommen und haben dann noch eine kurze Strecke zu gehen."

TBC

Eure tollen Reviews habe ich beantwortet. Ich bin überwältigt, nochmal ein ganz dickes DANKE an euch. An dieser Stelle auch danke an Goldfee für ihren Kommentar, ich konnte dir leider keine Mail schicken.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Reviewantworten sind auf dem Weg. Ihr seid großartig, vielen Dank!

**Kapitel 3 **

Sie kamen alle unbeschadet an ihren Zielort an. Selbst Sybille hatte nach einigen Minuten Fußmarsch durch den Wald eine gesündere Gesichtfarbe angenommen und unterhielt sich leise mit Poppy Pomfrey.

Kurz bevor sie eine große Lichtung erreichten, vergrößerten sie ihr Gepäck auf Normalmaß und betraten den geschotterten Weg, der das abgelegene Hotel mit der Zivilisation verband.

Ihre Unterkunft bestand aus einem zweigeschossigen Haus mit mehreren kleinen Nebengebäuden, in denen weitere Zimmer untergebracht waren. Die ganze Anlage passte sich natürlich in die Umgebung ein, als wäre sie um die großen Bäume herum gebaut worden.

„Schön hier", sagte Dumbledore, dann sog er tief die Luft ein, um den Geruch des Waldes in sich aufzunehmen. „Wo genau befinden wir uns, Severus?"

„In der Nähe der schottischen Küste. Der nächste größere Ort ist Cullnacraig."

In diesem Moment kam ein junger Mann aus der großen Eingangstür. Dynamisch und mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das eine Reihe ebenmäßiger weißer Zähne zeigte, kam er auf sie zu.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich freue mich Sie hier bei uns im Event-Hotel begrüßen zu dürfen. Mein Name ist Thomas Jones. Wir hätten Sie natürlich auch vom Bahnhof abgeholt, aber Ihr Kollege Mr. Snape sagte, Sie würden selbst für die Anreise sorgen. Wenn ich Sie dann hineinbitten dürfte. Ein kleiner Umtrunk erwartet Sie, bei dem ich Ihnen näheres über den weiteren Tagesablauf erzählen werde und natürlich die Verteilung der Zimmer."

Er redet und redet, dachte Severus. Er sollte lieber aufpassen, dass er nicht vergisst Luft zu holen.

Thomas Jones wandte sich wieder zum Eingang und die Neuankömmlinge folgten ihm. Und er erzählte weiter. Darüber wie lange es bereits dieses Hotel gab. Vier Jahre. Dass die Gebäude tatsächlich in die Natur integriert worden waren. Über ökologische Maßnahmen, wie Solarenergie und Warmwassergewinnung und so weiter und so fort.

„Ein netter junger Mann", sagte Albus.

Snape verdrehte die Augen und brummte nur etwas vor sich hin.

Im Foyer erwartete sie eine junge Frau. „Herzlich Willkommen! Mein Name ist Cecilia Jones. Darf ich Ihnen eine Erfrischung anbieten? Es ist ein Saft aus verschiedenen Früchten. Ein richtiger Power-Drink. Und glauben Sie mir, Power werden Sie heute noch nötig haben. Also greifen sie zu."

Der Redeschwall und die Ähnlichkeit der Gesichtszüge, ließen keinen Zweifel zu. Dies hier schien ein Familienbetrieb zu sein. Snape versuchte sich seinen Unmut nicht ansehen zu lassen. Hatte er doch die falsche Örtlichkeit gewählt? Als er sich die Anlage vorab angesehen hatte, hatte er nur mit einem älteren Herrn gesprochen, einem Jeremiah Jones. Er konnte das Knurren so gerade eben noch unterdrücken. Eindeutig ein Familienbetrieb und wenn alle Mitglieder dieser Familie soviel redeten, würde die Aufrechterhaltung seiner Fassade eine Menge Energie kosten. Er griff nach einem dieser Power-Drinks.

„Eine nette junge Frau", sagte der Direktor.

„Ja, Albus!", erwiderte Snape und seine Stimme klang tatsächlich nur ein kleines bisschen genervt. Halte dir immer vor Augen was du erreichen willst, sagte er zu sich selbst.

Thomas Jones verteilte nun die Schlüssel, wobei er jedem noch einmal persönlich sagte, wie sehr er sich freue, sie begrüßen zu dürfen und ihnen viel Spaß wünschte. Er versicherte aber, dass er sich sicher sei, dass sie den haben würden.

Cäcilia verteilte währenddessen Früchtekuchen. Zur Stärkung wie sie sagte und füllte die leeren Gläser mit Saft auf.

„Liebe Anwesende, sicher wollen Sie sich zunächst einmal auf ihre Zimmer zurückziehen. Wir treffen uns wieder hier um 11 Uhr. Für das, was wir dann vorhaben, wäre es von Vorteil, bequeme Kleidung zu tragen. Feste bequeme Schuhe, wer hat kann natürlich auch Turnschuhe tragen und Sportkleidung. Für alles weitere werden wir dann sorgen", sagte Thomas und verschwand anschließend hinter dem Tresen der Rezeption.

Kaum war er mit seinen Kollegen allein, stürmten auch schon die ersten Fragen auf den Tränkemeister ein.

„Wozu Sportkleidung?"

„Was haben die denn mit uns vor?"

„Was hast du da geplant, Severus?"

„Ich warne dich Severus. Wenn das irgendwie peinlich wird für uns."

Snape hatte nur ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Die Sache fing an ihm Spaß zu machen. Natürlich hatte er niemandem den genauen Ablauf der zwei Tage verraten, den kannte nur er.

„Abwarten!", sagte er nur, griff nach seiner Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Die ratlosen Gesichter seiner Kollegen ließ er hinter sich.

ooOoo

Als er die Treppe herunter kam und ins Foyer trat, wäre er fast über die letzte Stufe gestolpert. Er hatte Trelawney noch nie in Hosen gesehen. Wenn man das, was sie trug überhaupt als Hose bezeichnen konnte. Aber dadurch, dass sie gerade einen Ausfallschritt machte, weil sie mit ihrer überlangen Strickweste fast den Schirmständer zu Fall gebracht hatte, war eine Teilung der Stoffmengen gerade so eben zu erkennen gewesen und ließ dem Begriff Pumphose eine völlig neue Bedeutung zukommen.

Der Direktor trug einen Trainingsanzug aus Ballonseide, der von den Farben Türkis und Flieder dominiert wurde. Snape war sich zwar nicht sicher, vermutete aber, das der Anzug aus der Muggelartefakte-Sammlung von Arthur Weasley stammte.

Professor Flitwick sah nicht viel besser aus, aber man musste ihm zugute halten, dass bei seiner Größe der Gang in die Kinderabteilung eines Bekleidungsgeschäftes wohl nicht zu umgehen war.

Remus Lupin trug eine braune Cordhose und ein rotkariertes Hemd, welches bestimmt bei Minerva für Entzücken gesorgt hatte. Allerdings sah er so einem Holzfäller sehr ähnlich, fehlte nur noch die Axt.

Die Frauen hatten sich wohl allesamt zuvor informiert, wobei es sich bei erwähnter Sportbekleidung handelte - so wie er selbst auch, wie er zugeben musste - und sich nach dem Lesen seiner Einladung in ein Sportgeschäft der Muggelwelt begeben. Sie trugen Hosen, Shirts und Trainingsjacken, die für viele Arten von sportlichen Betätigungen geeignet schienen. Allerdings hatten alle darauf geachtet, nicht zu figurbetonte Sachen zu tragen, alle bis auf eine.

Snape wäre fast ein zweites Mal gestolpert und zwar über seine Schnürsenkel, als er Hermione sah. Verdammte Turnschuhe, dachte er, nach dem er festgestellt hatte, dass die Kleidung seiner ehemaligen Schülerin nicht viel der Phantasie überließ. Eng schmiegten sich Hose und Oberteil an ihre fraulichen Rundungen. Sie hatte wirklich nicht mehr viel Mädchenhaftes an sich, außer vielleicht den hochgebundenen Zopf, deren Ende immer wieder, wenn sie den Kopf bewegte, über die entblößte Haut ihres Nacken strich.

Er selbst trug das gewohnte Schwarz. Er war überrascht gewesen, als er feststellte, dass Sportbekleidung in der Muggelwelt zum großen Teil aus gedeckten Farben, wie eben schwarz, grau und blau, bestand. So falsch konnte er also nicht liegen mit seiner Farbwahl, ein mattes tiefdunkles schwarz, wurde von ihm schon immer bevorzugt.

Also hatte er sich für eine lange schwarze Traininghose entschieden, die nur einen kleinen weißen Stoffhaken auf Höhe der Hüfte aufgenäht hatte und ein langärmeliges schwarzes Baumwollshirt. Dies ging auch relativ schnell, doch als er in dem Geschäft einen Verkäufer zwecks Turnschuhkaufs ansprach, begann eine Odyssee von ungeahnten Ausmaßen.

Für welchen Sport er die Schuhe haben wollte, zum Laufen, Indoor oder Outdoor, Handball, Fußball, Radfahren, Basketball, Walken, über Wald und Wiesen oder auf Asphalt und so weiter, wurde er gefragt. Als er dem Verkäufer endlich klargemacht hatte, dass er einen Schuh wollte, in dem er sich gut bewegen konnte, zog dieser kurz die Stirn kraus und empfahl einen Allroundschuh.

Dann hatte Snape seinen eigenen Schuh ausziehen müssen, denn damit, dass sie sich auf eine Art festgelegt hatten, war es noch nicht getan. Der Verkäufer runzelte wieder die Stirn, scheinbar über die Knöpfe durch die der Schuh geschlossen wurde, sagte aber nichts dazu. Stattdessen: „Sie haben eine leichte Schiefstellung nach außen, außerdem sind die Absätze ihrer Schuhe zu einer Seite stärker abgelaufen, blablabla…Senkfuß blablabla….Abrollmechanismus blablabla…."

Nachdem auch dieser Punkt geklärt war und sie nun wussten, welche Verstärkungen sein ganz persönlicher Sportschuh haben sollte, musste er sich noch eine viertel Stunde auf einem Band quälen. Er rannte und rannte, kam aber nicht vorwärts. Sein Berater, der kurz davor war ins nächste Millenium gehext zu werden, dies aber natürlich nicht ahnte, schaute ihm von allen Seiten hochkonzentriert zu, bückte sich und schaute, tippte sich mit dem Finger ans Kinn, kratzte sich am Kopf, ging um ihn herum….

Schlussendlich hatten sie einen Schuh gefunden, der das Dreifache von dem gekostet hatte, was er normalerweise für seine Schuhe in der Zaubererwelt bezahlte. Trotz dem er auch hier immer sehr auf Qualität achtete.

Er hoffte, dass sich der ganze Aufwand lohnte.

Zumindest präsentierte er sich ganz ansehnlich mit seinen Errungenschaften und das machte einen kleinen Teil der Marter wieder wett. Denn wie er noch vor wenigen Minuten auf seinem Zimmer festgestellt hatte, konnte er sich durchaus sehen lassen. Es lag ihm zwar fern, Eitelkeiten an den Tag zu legen, aber er fand doch, dass ihm die letzten Jahre, in denen er nicht einen irrsinnigen Möchtegern-Weltbeherrscher bespitzeln musste, gut getan hatten.

Durch die zusätzliche Freizeit fehlte ihm zudem ein Ausgleich und so hatte er begonnen regelmäßig zu schwimmen und der positive Nebeneffekt war ein durchaus als trainiert zu bezeichnender Körper.

Das Gehirn ist schon ein außergewöhnliches Organ, stellte Snape gerade für sich fest. Über was man doch alles in zwei oder drei Sekunden, oder den Schritten von der letzten Treppenstufe bis zu seinen Kollegen nachdenken konnte. Das Aussehen seiner Kollegen, die Erinnerung an einen Einkaufsmarathon und die eigene Person. Es war ein Phänomen.

Remus Lupin hatte ihn zuerst gesehen und sofort schien sich Unsicherheit bei dem alten und zukünftigen Professor für dunkle Künste breit zu machen. „Severus, denkst du, es wird so gehen?", fragte er und zupfte kurz an Hemd und Hose, bevor er auf seine Schuhe zeigte. „Du bist der Einzige der weiß, was auf uns zukommt und wenn ich mir dich so anschaue…"

„…hoffe ich, dass Sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen", führte Snape den Satz fort, allerdings nicht ohne ein spöttisches Zucken seiner Augenbraue.

„So hatte ich das nicht gemeint", erwiderte Lupin etwas beleidigt, fasste sich aber schnell und holte zum Gegenschlag aus. „Obwohl…du bringst mich da auf etwas…" Zur Verdeutlichung ging er langsam um Snape herum und betrachtete ihn eingehend und mit gespitzten Lippen.

„Ich warne Sie, Lupin", grollte der Tränkemeister, "denken Sie immer daran, ich allein weiß, was heute vor uns liegt. Ich habe Sie sozusagen in der Hand."

Abwehrend, aber nicht ernstlich schockiert, hob Lupin die Hände.

„Um auf Ihre Frage zurück zu kommen." Snape schaute sein Gegenüber von oben bis unten an. „Es ist durchaus akzeptabel."

Remus lächelte erleichtert und wollte schon seine Hand zu einer freundschaftlichen Geste auf die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen legen, als ihn ein warnender Blick traf.

„Schon gut, Severus. Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass du nicht gerne angefasst wirst."

„Das entspricht so nicht ganz den Tatsachen, Lupin. Es kommt allerdings auf die Person an, die ein derartiges Vorhaben im Sinn hat."

In diesem Moment kam Thomas Jones mit seiner Schwester Cäcilia und noch einem jungen Mann durch den Haupteingang auf die Menge zu. Die Ähnlichkeit war wieder einmal frappierend, wenn das nicht noch ein Bruder war, dann wenigstens ein Cousin ersten Grades, dachte Snape.

„Schön, dass Sie sich alle schon hier eingefunden haben, dann kann es auch sofort losgehen. Wir werden gleich mit unseren Fahrzeugen zu unserem Ziel fahren. Ich möchte Sie bitten, mir zu folgen und sich auf die drei Autos zu verteilen. Näheres erkläre ich Ihnen, wenn wir unseren Bestimmungsort erreicht haben. Die Fahrt dauert nicht lange, nur etwa 15 Minuten."

Geschlossen folgten sie den drei Fahrern nach draußen. Hier und da waren immer noch gemurmelte Mutmaßungen über die kommende Aktivität zu hören. Sybill krallte sich an Minervas Arm fest, was nicht ganz schmerzlos zu sein schien, wenn man den Gesichtausdruck der Verwandlungslehrerin beobachtete. Professoren Vektor und Sinistra übten sich in vornehmer Zurückhaltung und Filius Flitwick versuchte mit der energischen Madam Hooch Schritt zu halten, die zielstrebig auf eines der Autos zuging.

Albus hatte wie immer seinen Spaß und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Mr. Jones.

Bei der Aufteilung auf die Fahrzeuge gab es einige kleine Rangeleien. Wie das immer so ist, jeder will neben dem Fahrer sitzen. Doch endlich hatten sie es geschafft und fuhren zwischen zwei hohen Bäumen hindurch auf einen Feldweg und tiefer in den Wald.

Wie Thomas gesagt hatte, hatten sie ihr Ziel schon bald erreicht und sie entstiegen ihren Fahrzeugen. Was auch ganz gut so wahr. Denn, wie man an den blassen Gesichtern sehen konnte, hatte es doch unter den fahrunerprobten Zauberern den Ein oder Anderen gegeben, denen die unebene und mit Schlaglöchern versehene Strecke nicht so gut bekommen war.

„Von hier aus sind es nur noch ein paar Schritte zu Fuß", erklärte Cäcilia und entnahm dem Kofferraum eine grüne Box.

Im Gänsemarsch folgten sie ihren Führern einen schmalen, platt getrampelten Pfad, der gesäumt war von Farnen und Gräsern. Die Bäume ragten hoch in den Himmel und trugen ein dichtes, grünes Laub, welches sich sachte im Wind bewegte.

Die Sonne schaffte es trotzdem ihre Strahlen durch das Blätterwerk zu schicken und es entstanden skurrile Muster aus hellen und dunklen Flecken.

Dann sahen sie es und die ersten erstaunten Ausrufe waren zu vernehmen.

Minerva: „Bei Merlin

Sybill: „Nicht mit mir!"

Pomona: „Himmel!"

Aurora: „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Severus!"

Filius: „Das nenne ich mal eine Herausforderung!"

Albus Dumbledore war, wider seiner Natur, sprachlos.

Und Hermione Granger? Blickte über ihre Schulter und warf einer schwarzhaarigen, äußerst amüsiert wirkenden, Person, ein charmantes Lächeln zu.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4 **

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein Gewirr aus ineinander verflochtenen Seilen, die hoch in den Bäumen befestigt waren. Es sah aus, als hätte eine riesige Spinne ein Netz gewoben, in dem aber keinerlei Regelmäßigkeit zu erkennen war. Holzbalken und ganze Baumstämme hingen wie verheddert darin und teilweise sah es sogar so aus, als schwebten sie in der Luft.

So weit man sehen konnte, bevor einem der Blick durch große, dicke Bäume und deren dichtes Blattwerk versperrt wurde, breitete sich dieses Netz aus. Es war einfach unmöglich zu sagen, wo es endete.

Thomas Jones drehte sich zu der Gruppe um. „Meine Damen und Herren, ich präsentiere Ihnen den größten Hochseilgarten in Schottland."

Mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust, ausgebreiteten Armen und seinem bestem Lächeln, sah er in die fragenden Gesichter der Anwesenden.

Außer Snape und Hermione schien niemand zu wissen, was genau ein Hochseilgarten sein sollte und vor allem, was genau jetzt von ihnen erwartet wurde.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Mr. Jones, aber wären Sie so nett uns etwas mehr über diesen…Hochseilgarten zu erzählen", fragte McGonagall vorsichtig.

Der junge Mr. Jones wirkte enttäuscht. „Sie haben noch nie davon gehört?", fragte er ungläubig. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es tatsächlich Menschen gab, die von einem Klettergarten noch nicht gehört hatten. Aber er wusste ja auch nicht, dass er es hier mit Zauberern zu tun hatte.

Minerva und einige andere schüttelten langsam den Kopf, auf keinen Fall wollten sie den armen Mann noch mehr verstören.

„Erklären Sie es uns doch einfach", warf Dumbledore ein. „Ich bin sicher wir werden Ihre Begeisterung teilen."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", murmelte Minerva.

„Aber natürlich! Ich muss Ihnen ohnehin noch einiges erklären, bevor es dann losgehen kann. Ich werde einfach etwas weiter ausholen. Das dürfte kein Problem sein", erwiderte Thomas auf die Auforderung des Direktors.

Sicher ist das kein Problem für dich, dachte Snape, je mehr du reden kannst umso besser. Er nahm sich vor, nur mit einem Ohr zuzuhören und stattdessen, die Gesichter seiner Kollegen zu beobachten. Es war wirklich sehr amüsant, musste er zugeben. Schon allein dafür hatte sich der Ausflug fast gelohnt und seine Kollegen ließen sich in ihrer Unsicherheit und Verwirrung auch besser ertragen.

Sein Blick schweifte von einem zum anderen und blieb dann an Hermione hängen. Sie wirkte keineswegs unsicher, eher schien es, als wäre sie etwas ungeduldig und aufgeregt. Sie hatte gerade ihre Schnürsenkel etwas fester gebunden und löste jetzt ihren Zopf, ihre braunen Haare fielen in weichen Wellen über ihre Schultern. Einzelne Sonnenstrahlen verfingen sich in ihren Locken und bekamen die Farbe von flüssigem Bernstein. Das war wirklich ein Anblick der sich lohnte, stellte Snape fest und konnte seinen Blick erst lösen, als Hermione ihre Haare erneut zusammenfasste und sich nun einen festen Zopf flocht.

„In einem Hochseilklettergarten gelangt man über verschiedene Wege und Hindernisse von Baum zu Baum. Wie Sie sehen sind an den Bäumen Plattformen angebracht, teilweise sogar zwei übereinander, da es verschiedene Ebenen gibt, die auch ineinander übergehen. Es gibt diverse Brücken, aus Seilen, Balken und Netzen. Sie werden klettern, balancieren und sich auch das ein oder andere Mal fallen lassen müssen, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Es gibt über sechzig Stationen. Speziell für Ihre Gruppe haben wir drei Parcours ausgearbeitet, die vom Schwierigkeitsgrad und der Länge ziemlich genau die gleichen Anforderungen Sie mir soweit folgen?"

„Sie wollen uns da rauf schicken?", fragte Sybill und deutete mit zittrigen Fingern auf das Geflecht aus Seilen, Netzen und Balken.

„Vertrauen Sie uns, es ist ein wunderbares Gefühl dort oben, mitten in der Natur. Sie werden ihr Selbstbewusstsein stärken. Ihre Beweglichkeit und ihre Koordination verbessern. Und durch die Gruppenbildung werden Sie lernen, auf andere zu vertrauen und erfahren, was man alles erreichen kann, wenn man als Team zusammenarbeitet. Wie Strategien und Problemlösungen besser erarbeitet werden können."

Langsam drehte Minerva ihren Kopf zu Snape. „Du hättest uns ruhig sagen können, was uns hier erwartet", zischte sie.

Snape seufzte. Es war also wieder einmal Zeit für eine kleine Zickerei. „Und die ganze Überraschung verderben?", erwiderte er daher.

„Tolle Überraschung. Hätte es nicht auch etwas weniger Ausgefallenes sein können?"

„An was hattest du denn gedacht? Vielleicht an Koboldstein oder SchnippSchnapp?"

Thomas, dem das ganze jetzt doch recht unangenehm zu sein schien, versuchte einzulenken. „Wer nicht möchte, muss natürlich nicht klettern oder kann auf die Anlage für Kinder ausweichen, die nicht weit von hier…"

„Natürlich werde ich mitmachen, oder glauben Sie etwa, ich wäre dazu nicht in der Lage?", fauchte sie katzengleich zurück.

Sofort waren auch die anderen überzeugt, oder besser gesagt umgestimmt. Remus und Filius hatten sich das kleine Gefecht amüsiert angeschaut. Zumindest die beiden Männer, waren allem Anschein nach begeistert, nachdem sie den Erklärungen gelauscht hatten. Die Frauen fühlten sich jetzt bei ihrem Ehrgeiz gepackt und bis auf Trelawney wirkten sie ausgesprochen abenteuerlustig.

Dumbledore konnte man regelrecht ansehen, wie er mit sich rang und Snape ließ es sich nicht nehmen zu ihm zu gehen und ihn zu fragen, ob er seinem übermäßigen Süßigkeitenkonsum jetzt bereue.

Der antwortete ungewohnt bissig: „Ich möchte dich mal sehen mit 127 Jahren dort oben in den Bäumen." Wenn es um Süßigkeiten ging, verstand er einfach keinen Spaß.

Sie folgten ihren Betreuern zu einem kleinen Schuppen, in denen sich die Sicherheitsgeschirre befanden. Thomas erklärte jetzt am Beispiel seiner Schwester, wie diese angelegt wurden. Dann verteilte er an jeden Teilnehmer eine solche Vorrichtung.

Nachdem eine kurze Sicherheitseinweisung erfolgt war, bekamen alle noch ein paar Handschuhe. „Wir werden Sie gleich durch ein Losverfahren in drei Gruppen einteilen. Dann wird jeweils einer von uns eine Gruppe begleiten und Ihnen die Station zeigen, von der aus es für sie losgeht. Natürlich werden wir Sie an dieser ersten Station noch genau einweisen, wie Sie sich zu sichern haben. Sie brauchen keinerlei Bedenken zu haben, mit unserer Technik sind Sie immer mindestens durch eine von zwei Leinen gesichert."

Cäcilia ging nun mit einem Säckchen aus schwarzem Stoff durch die Reihen und jeder zog daraus einen kleinen weißen Ball auf den eine Nummer von eins bis drei gemalt war.

Snape erhaschte einen Blick auf einige dieser Bälle seiner Kollegen, dann konzentrierte er sich und seine drei verwandelte sich in eine zwei. Zauberstablose Magie war schon etwas Wunderbares, dachte er.

Trelawney blinzelte einige Male, rückte ihre Brille auf der Nase zurecht und runzelte die Stirn. Sie hätte schwören können gerade noch eine zwei in der Hand zu gehalten zu haben.

„Haben alle eine Zahl?", fragte Thomas in die Runde. „Dann kann es ja losgehen. Gruppe eins folgt mir bitte, Gruppe zwei geht mit Michael und Gruppe drei hält sich an Cäcilia."

Sie scheint keineswegs unglücklich über die Zusammenstellung des Teams zu sein, dachte der Tränkemeister, als er auf eine lächelnde Hermione zuging, die bereits bei Michael Jones stand. Filius und Pomona Sprout fanden sich ebenfalls dort ein.

Nach einigen Minuten Fußmarsch über unebenen Waldboden, der von Farnen nur so überseht war, sodass man den Boden kaum sehen konnte, erreichten sie einen Baum, der der Ausgangpunkt für ihre Klettertour sein sollte. Schweigend hatte sie Michael hierher geführt. Er schien das genaue Gegenteil von Thomas zu sein, was sehr angenehm war. Er kletterte zuerst an einer etwas besseren Strickleiter in die Höhe, was in diesem Fall mindestens fünf Meter waren. Dann bedeutete er mit einer Handbewegung ihm zu folgen.

Nacheinander fanden sie sich also oben auf der aus Holz gearbeiteten Plattform ein, die gerade Platz für fünf Personen bot.

Kurz und knapp wurde ihnen nun erklärt, wie sie sich mit Hilfe von den zwei an ihrem Gurten befestigten Seilen mitsamt Karabinern zu sichern hatten.

Von ihrem Baum aus gab es drei Möglichkeiten sich zur nächsten Plattform zu bewegen. Michael hakte sich in das Sicherungsseil, das von diesem zum nächsten Baum gespannt war ein. „Ich werde bis zur nächsten Station vorausgehen, dann sind sie auf sich allein gestellt. Sie werden an jeder Station einen Hinweis mit ihrer Nummer darauf finden, die ihnen zeigt, welchen Weg sie gehen müssen. Viel Spaß!", sagte er noch und betrat die Brücke.

„Himmel hilf, da sollen wir rüber?", rief Pomona aus und ihre Augen weiteten sich verschreckt, als sie auf die Schaukelnden Stämme sah.

Die Brücke erweckte auf den ersten Blick wahrlich keinen Vertrauenserweckenden Eindruck. Sie bestand aus etwa 1 Meter langen Baumstämmen, die an ihren Enden an Drahtseilen befestigt waren. Diese Seile führten wiederum zu zwei weiteren, dickeren Seilen, die über den Abgrund gespannt waren. Ein Element sah aus wie eine zu groß geratene Kinderschaukel und davon waren mindestens dreißig hintereinander, ohne weiter miteinander verbunden zu sein, gespannt.

„Sie schaffen das schon", versuchte Hermione die Kräuterkundelehrerin zu beruhigen. „Und passieren kann Ihnen auch nichts, Sie sind doch die ganze Zeit über gesichert."

„Wenn du willst, werde ich als erster gehen, Pomona", bot Flitwick an. „Und wenn ich das schaffe, schaffst du das mit Leichtigkeit." Er bezog sich damit auf seine Körpergröße.

Erleichtert schaute sie ihren, auf den ersten Blick, schwächer wirkenden Kollegen an und stimmte ihm nickend zu.

Severus musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Typisch Filius, dachte er, je nach Situation wusste er sogar sein „Handicap" zum Vorteil zu nutzen. Dabei war er keineswegs beeinträchtigt durch seine Größe und zudem noch in hervorragender körperlicher Verfassung, wie Snape selbst wusste. Hatte er in doch das ein ums andere Mal zum Schwimmen begleitet und gesehen, was in diesem kleinen Mann steckte.

Snape musste ihm nur helfen seine Sicherung einzuhaken, da das vorgesehene Seil dazu sich über ihren Köpfen befand. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg über den schaukelnden Übergang.

Er hatte es sogar relativ schnell geschafft. Nicht so schnell wie Michael zuvor, bei weitem nicht, aber doch zügig. Drüben angekommen winkte er herüber und bedeutete Sprout ihm zu folgen.

„Jetzt Sie Prof. Sprout. Wir folgen Ihnen, falls es Probleme geben sollte", sagte Hermione.

„Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Pomona. Unter solchen extremen Umständen und als baldige Kollegin finde ich das nur angebracht", erwiderte diese und machte den ersten Schritt auf die Brücke, ohne die Zustimmung Hermiones abzuwarten. Sie war einfach zu aufgeregt.

Sie ging langsam und versuchte die Balken möglichst nicht zum Schwingen zu bringen.

Als die Kräuterkundelehrerin etwa in der Mitte angekommen war, seufzte Snape.

„Bereuen Sie Ihren Vorschlag schon?", fragte Hermione ohne ihn anzusehen und in neutralem Ton.

„Vielleicht wäre Koboldstein doch eine gute Alternative gewesen", erwiderte er.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn.

„Fragen Sie nicht", sagte Snape.

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich Sie etwas fragen wollte?", erwiderte Hermione

„Die Situation, Ihr Gesichtsausdruck und die Angewohnheit Ihrerseits, ständig eine Frage auf den Lippen zu haben, ließen mich zu diesem Schluss kommen. Und tatsächlich, Sie haben mir eine Frage gestellt. Vielleicht nicht die, die Sie zuvor beabsichtigt haben, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache an sich."

Hermione wollte schon zu einer passenden Antwort ansetzen, als sie direkt in sein Gesicht sah. Er lächelte zwar nicht, schien aber eindeutig amüsiert, wie sie den kleinen Fältchen, die sich um seine Augen gebildet hatten, eindeutig entnehmen konnte. Er wartete scheinbar nur darauf, dass sie ihm schnippisch kam, aber den Gefallen würde sie ihm nicht tun.

„Sie haben Recht. Ich wollte Sie fragen, wie Sie auf den Gedanken mit diesem Lehrerausflug gekommen sind. Und ich bin ehrlich, als ich Ihre Einladung erhalten habe, dachte ich lediglich es sei Albus Idee und er hätte Sie verpflichtet ihm bei der Organisation zu helfen, was sich dann ja als Irrtum herausgestellt hat. Ganz offensichtlich haben Sie nicht die Absicht mir eine Erklärung zu geben, was Ihr gutes Recht ist. Ich werde mich damit abfinden." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Eine Augenbraue bewegte sich langsam Richtung Haaransatz. „Tatsächlich? Ich sehe doch, wie es in Ihnen arbeitet."

„Das meinen Sie nur."

Ein Pfiff zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Brücke und die damit verbundene, gegenüber liegende Plattform.

Professor Sprout hatte es geschafft und war drüben angekommen und Flitwick gab ihnen Zeichen zu folgen.

„Ich denke wir sollten mit ein wenig Abstand zeitgleich hinüber gehen", schlug Snape vor. „Sonst werden wir nie unser Ziel erreichen."

Hermione erklärte sich einverstanden. „Wollen Sie zuerst oder soll ich?"

Snape deutete eine Verbeugung an und mit einer, auf die Brücke, weisenden Handbewegung sagte er: „Bitte, nach Ihnen!"

So machten auch sie sich auf den Weg und hingen jeder für sich, ihren Gedanken nach. Mehr oder weniger.

In Hermione arbeitete es tatsächlich. Es war wie ein Rätsel, das es zu lösen galt. Ein bestimmter Begriff, der einem nicht spontan einfiel und einem keine Ruhe ließ. Er hatte sich verändert. Wie weit diese Veränderung ging und ob sie beständig war, galt es herauszufinden. Und vor allem, was die Ursache war. Waren es die letzten Jahre gewesen, in dem es langsam vonstatten gegangen war oder gab es einen bestimmten Grund, einen Auslöser. Er hatte sie schon immer fasziniert, schon damals, als sie noch seine Schülerin war, doch hatte sie nicht erwartet auf einen neuen Snape zu treffen. Na ja, nicht neu im Sinne von ganz anders, aber doch verändert. Geheimnisvoll, ging ihr durch den Kopf und sie musste ein Kichern unterdrücken.

Snape ging auf der schaukelnden Brücke hinter Hermione her. Er versuchte seine Schritte sicher auf die schwingenden Balken zu setzen, wurde jedoch immer von ihrer wohlgeformten Rückansicht abgelenkt. Das elastische Material ihrer Hose machte jede Bewegung mit und schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut an Po und Beine. Um sich festzuhalten musste sie ihre Arme schräg nach oben strecken, was ihre schmale Taille noch betonte und manchmal, wenn ihre Schritte etwas größer ausfielen, blitzte ein Stück nackter Haut zwischen Hose und Oberteil hervor.

Den nächsten Balken traf er nur mit der Hälfte seines Fußes, was ihn aus seinen Beobachtungen riss. Verdammt, sagte er zu sich selbst, mit solchen Peinlichkeiten, wie einem Absturz, bei dem er anschließend in den Seilen hing, würde er sein Ziel bestimmt nicht erreichen. Fast hätte er selbst über diese Doppeldeutigkeit gelacht.

TBC

Halbzeit ihr Lieben! Eure Reviews sind beantwortet, nochmal ein ganz dickes DANKE dafür. Auf diesem Weg auch ein Danke an Sev-Fan.

Liebe Grüße

Jo


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5 **

Den Hinweisen folgend, die sie an jeder Station fanden, führte ihr Weg weiter über zahlreiche Hängebrücken, diverse Seilbahnen und Netze. Sie wurden immer sicherer in ihren Bewegungen und bald hatte auch Professor Sprout Gefallen an der Kletterei gefunden. Den Fall in ein Sprungtuch, um dann auf der anderen Seite über ein Netz hoch auf die nächste Plattform zu kommen, wiederholten sie und Flitwick sogar zweimal, bevor es endlich weiter gehen konnte.

Sie brauchten insgesamt drei Stunden bis sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten, an dem sich schon die erste Gruppe um Remus befand. Hier standen Getränke bereit und ein Essen war von den Hotelbesitzern vorbereitet worden.

Etwa ein halbe Stunde später traf auch die letzte Gruppe ein. Mit einer McGonagall, die genervt zu einer Flasche Bier griff und sich so weit wie möglich von der Wahrsagelehrerin entfernte. Trelawney war noch immer etwas blass um die Nase, schien aber sehr erleichtert zu sein, endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Dumbledore war in großartiger Stimmung. Er erinnerte an ein kleines Kind, das erfolgreich eine große Herausforderung bewältigt hatte.

Er kam zu Snape und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wunderbare Idee, mein Junge, einfach wunderbar."

Sie tranken und aßen und saßen dabei auf einigen umgestürzten Baumstämmen. Die Stimmung war gut und erinnerte an die letzte Sitzung nach Schuljahresende, nur das sie jetzt eben mitten in der Natur waren. Auch Minervas Stimmung hatte sich wieder aufgehellt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie in ihrer Gruppe die beste Kletterin war, was ja eigentlich auch kein Wunder war, denn ihre Animagusform brachte auch Eigenschaften für den Menschen mit sich und die waren hier eindeutig von Vorteil gewesen. Es war wohl eher der letzte Platz gewesen, den sie durch das Tempo von Albus und Sybill belegt hatten, der für ihre schlechte Laune verantwortlich gewesen war.

Thomas Jones unterbrach die Gemütlichkeit. „Meine Damen und Herren, wir werden uns jetzt auf den Weg zu unseren Fahrzeugen machen. Sie werden im Hotel eine Stunde Zeit haben sich frisch zu machen, dann findet der zweite Programmpunkt des Tages statt, zu dem wir uns um zwanzig Uhr bitte im Kaminzimmer einfinden werden."

Mit einem Mal blickten elf Augenpaare fragend Severus Snape an, der lässig an einem Baum gelehnt dastand und seine Kollegen beobachtet hatte. Er schenkte ihnen nur ein Heben seiner Augenbrauen. Er würde kein Hinweis auf das Geschehen des weiteren Abend geben, aber er war sich sicher, dass es weitaus begeisterter angenommen werden würde, als diese Klettertour.

ooOoo

Im Kaminzimmer herrschte eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Im Kamin selbst brannte ein kleines Feuer, weniger um Wärme zu erzeugen, als eine wohlige Atmosphäre zu schaffen. An den Wänden verbreiteten Kerzen in gusseisernen Haltern ein diffuses Licht. Der ganze Raum war von seinen Möbeln und Teppichen her in dunklen Tönen gehalten, wobei die Wände einen Cremeton hatten. So, und durch vereinzelte Details, wie weiche Decken und Kissen, die hier und da auf den Sitzmöbeln lagen und in denen sich die Farbe der Wände wieder fand, wirkte der Raum regelrecht heimelig anstatt aufs Gemüt zu drücken.

Vor dem Kamin stand ein niedriger Tisch, auf dem mehrere Tabletts mit Gläsern Platz gefunden hatten. Die Clubsessel aus dunkelbraunen Leder waren zum Kamin ausgerichtet, zwischendrin standen verteilt einige kleine, runde Beistelltische, auf denen kleine Flaschen Wasser und die dazugehörigen Gläser standen.

Hermione kam sich vor, als sei sie ins 19. Jahrhundert zurückversetzt worden und schmunzelte unwillkürlich. So hatte sie sich immer diese Herrenclubs vorgestellt, in denen früher Männer Zigarren rauchend und Whisky trinkend über Politik und Wirtschaft diskutierten. Wo Pläne geschmiedet, Geschäfte abgeschlossen und wahrscheinlich auch Themen behandelt wurden, die das weibliche Geschlecht betrafen. Zumindest die Sache mit dem Whisky schien heute Abend eine Rolle zu spielen, dachte sie, als ihr Blick auf den Mann fiel, der neben einem Tisch mit Flaschen stand, in denen sich eindeutig goldbraune Flüssigkeiten befanden.

„Meine Damen und Herren", begann nun eben dieser Mann. „Ich freue mich sie heute Abend hier zu unserer Whiskyprobe begrüßen zu dürfen. Mein Name ist Sean McConnor und dies ist meine reizende Assistentin Alison Grant. Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz."

Während sich jeder seinen Sitzplatz suchte und die Begrüßung durch Zunicken oder Lächeln erwiderte, diese Möglichkeit nutzen besonders die Frauen der Runde, ging Dumbledore auf den Referenten des Abends zu und begrüßte ihn mit Handschlag. Ebenso, wie die etwas verwirrt wirkende Assistentin, die aber nach dem Handkuss, den er ihr formvollendet zukommen ließ, ein schüchternes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht trug.

Freundlich fuhr McConnor fort, nachdem sich die zeitweilige Unruhe des Plätzesuchens gelegt hatte. „Wie schon gesagt und wie sie selbst bestimmt schon festgestellt haben, werden wir heute Abend eine Whiskyprobe durchführen." Er deute hierbei auf die Flaschen die neben ihm standen. „Lassen Sie mich noch ein paar einleitende Worte sagen, dann geht es auch schon los. Meine Assistentin und meine Wenigkeit arbeiten für eine der größten Vertriebsgemeinschaften für Whisky, Weine und sonstige Spirituosen. Unsere Firma fungiert sozusagen als Zwischenhändler zwischen Hersteller im In- und Ausland und Einzelhandel, durch den der Endverbraucher schließlich in den Genuss der Waren kommt. Hier und heute möchte ich sie mit einer Auswahl von Single Malt Whiskys bekanntmachen. Alle Single Malts, die sie heute probieren werden, stammen aus Schottland. Es sind einige sehr bekannte Marken darunter, sowie auch einige weniger bekannte. Die Erzeugungsorte sind über ganz Schottland verteilt, sie kommen also von Inseln und Festland, von Norden sowie von Süden, West und Ost, denn auch dies macht Unterschiede im Geschmack aus, da traditionelle Verfahren des Mälzens und Brennens von Gebiet zu Gebiet anders sind."

Er gab seiner Assistentin ein Zeichen, die daraufhin eine der Flaschen öffnete und die bereitstehenden Gläser mit einer kleinen Menge füllte. Genug um ausgiebig zu probieren, aber nicht so viel, wie üblicherweise ein Glas mit Whisky gefüllt wurde.

Auf einem Tablett reichte sie nun jedem der Anwesenden ein Glas, währenddessen fuhr McConnor fort.

„Single Malt Whisky, ist, wie der Name Single schon sagt, nur in einer einzigen Brauerei gebrannt worden. In keinem Fall besteht er aus einem Verschnitt mehrerer Sorten. Grundsätzlich wird er aus gemälzter Gerste hergestellt. Die Art des Mälzens und auch das Brauwasser, welches meist aus einer in der Nähe befindlichen Quelle stammt, ist auch der Grund für die verschiedenen Geschmäcker, die sie bei Single Malt Whiskys finden können."

Hermione saß neben Minerva. Zu ihrer Seite hatte es sich Remus bequem gemacht, der wiederum neben Severus saß. Hermione konnte gerade hören wie die beiden Männer sich unterhielten, oder vielmehr versuchte Remus seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler gerade etwas zu necken, indem er sagte: „Ich hatte mir schon überlegt, wie ich dir diese Klettertour von heute Nachmittag heimzahle, Severus. Aber ich muss sagen, mit dieser Whiskyprobe hast du so gerade eben noch mal die Kurve gekriegt."

„Abwarten Lupin", erwiderte Snape, wobei er versuchte seiner Miene einen ernsten Ausdruck zu verleihen, was ihm aber nicht ganz gelang oder besser gesagt, nicht unbedingt gelingen wollte. „Sie wissen noch nicht was für den morgigen Tag geplant ist."

Remus machte kurz ein entsetztes Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder fing und sein Glas in einem Zug leerte. „Na dann, werde ich versuchen den Abend, mit solch einem köstlichen Gesöff, umso mehr zu genießen."

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte aufgrund der Wortwahl seines Kollegen den Kopf. „Gesöff? Lupin, ich muss sagen, ich bin gelinde gesagt empört." Daraufhin nahm er äußerst genussvoll einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Minerva stieß neben Hermione einen tiefen Seufzer aus und richtete damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das unmittelbare Geschehen. „Das ist genau das Richtige nach dieser Tortur. Meine Muskeln und Knochen werden es danken." Damit stellte sie ihr leeres Glas auf dem Tischchen ab und leckte sich noch einmal über die Lippen.

Hermione nippte nur an ihrem Glas. Sie wusste, sie würde nicht allzu viel von diesen starken Getränken vertragen und wollte daher vorsichtig sein. Sie fühlte sich aber äußerst wohl unter ihren Kollegen, deren Stimmung eine entspannte Gelassenheit vermittelte. Hier und da wurden flüsternd Gespräche geführt, woran sich Sean aber nicht zu stören schien, denn Sybill und einige der anderen Lehrerinnen hingen regelrecht an seinen Lippen. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie ihn kannten, aber vielleicht hatte es ja doch mit der äußeren Ähnlichkeit zu tun, die Sean mit einem Schauspieler hatte, der ebenfalls Schotte war. Der gleiche Vorname trug zumindest für sie selbst einiges zu dieser Assoziation bei.

Als Sean McConnor über die unterschiedlichen Arten des Mälzens und des Ausbrennens der Fässer erzählte, flogen ihm die Herzen von Pomona und Minerva ebenso zu, wie Filius nur Augen für die hübsche Miss Grant hatte.

Dann wurde eine weitere Runde Whisky verteilt und McConnor referierte über diesen besonderen Whisky und seine Herkunft. Nebenbei erwähnte er wie der Whisky zu seinem Namen kam. Abgeleitet vom schottisch-gälischen _uisge beatha_, ausgesprochen _uschkeba_, was soviel heißt wie _uisge_, das Wasser und _beatha_, das Leben, also Lebenswasser.

Nachdem sie sich durch die Highlands und die Lowlands getrunken hatten, eine Region namens Speyside in der Nähe des Flusses Spey hinter sich gelassen hatten und bei den Inseln angelangt waren, schienen bei dem ein oder anderen die Fähigkeit Nuancen im Whisky zu erkennen abhanden gekommen zu sein.

Hermione war schon, als sie bei der ersten Insel, der Insel Skye, angekommen waren, auf Wasser umgestiegen. Sie fühlte sich leicht und innerlich gewärmt, also einfach nur wohl.

McConnor erzählte gerade, dass er den letzten Whisky absichtlich an den Schluss der Probe gesetzt hätte, da er geschmacklich einer der stärksten sei. „Aber ich konnte ihnen einfach nicht diesen herausragenden Single Malt vorenthalten", erklärte er, „der, wie ich zugeben muss, zu meinen liebsten zählt. Er kommt von der Insel Islay, die bekannt ist für ihre starken und sehr kräftigen Sorten."

„Hervorragender Stoff!"

Etwas verdutzt schaute Hermione zu ihrer ehemaligen Verwandlungslehrerin, die gerade ihr leeres Glas hob, um Alison zu vermitteln, noch einmal nachzuschenken.

Nachdem sich Miss Grant und Mr. McConnor verabschiedet hatten, nicht ohne daraufhin zu weisen, dass es sich zwar nicht um eine Verkaufsveranstaltung gehandelt hatte, aber bei Nachfrage sehr wohl die ein oder andere Bestellung entgegen genommen werden könnte, verabschiedeten sich Prof. Sinistra und Prof. Vektor, um zu Bett zu gehen.

Die anderen schienen noch nicht allzu müde oder schienen durch den Genuss des Whiskys noch nicht in der Stimmung zu sein, sich zur Ruhe zu begeben. Außerdem war da ja noch die eine oder andere Flasche, die noch nicht komplett geleert worden war und die Sean seinen Gästen überlassen hatte, schließlich wäre das ja im Preis inbegriffen.

Pomona sagte: "Also ich kann mich noch nicht ganz entscheiden, welchen ich jetzt lieber mochte. Den aus den Highlands oder den von Skye. Ich werde wohl noch mal probieren müssen." Sie erhob sich und ging auf den Tisch mit den geöffneten Flaschen zu.

„Ich weiß WEN du am liebsten mochtest", stichelte Minerva, „aber das war kein Whisky."

„Das war aber auch ein Schnittchen, nicht wahr?", erwiderte die Kräuterkundelehrerin.

Minerva stimmte ihr mit heftigem Kopfnicken zu. „Und an irgendwen hat er mich erinnert." Auch sie erhob sich, um ihr Glas ein weiteres Mal zu füllen.

Albus stand auf und klatsche, auf für ihn so typische Weise in die Hände. „Kinder, nehmt die Flaschen und lasst uns die Kugelbahn unsicher machen. Seit Mr. Jones uns heute davon erzählt hat möchte ich dieses Spiel ausprobieren."

Sofort war von allen Seiten Zustimmung zu hören.

„Das heißt aber Kegelbahn, Albus", sagte Minerva, als sie sich bei Dumbledore einhakte. In der anderen Hand hielt sie eine Flasche.

„Ist doch egal", antwortete dieser. „Hauptsache es macht Spaß, darum sind wir doch hier."

„Miss Granger, wollen Sie uns nicht begleiten?", fragte Filius Flitwick im vorbeigehen.

„Nein, danke. Ich denke, ich bleibe noch ein bisschen hier sitzen. Zum Kegeln habe ich einfach zwei linke Hände", lehnte sie ab.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und folgte den anderen, die den Raum bereits verlassen hatten.

Hermione hatte der Lehrerschaft, die außerordentlich gut gelaunt zu sein schien, hinterher gesehen und wandte jetzt den Blick von der Tür ab und zum Kamin. Erst jetzt stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, der nicht nach Kegeln zumute war.

Severus Snape saß in seinem Sessel, den Kopf gesenkt, die Hand an der Stirn, sodass sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Sie war schon besorgt, war ihm der Whisky etwa zu sehr zu Kopf gestiegen? Dann sah sie, dass seine Schultern zuckten und hörte dann auch, was die Ursache dafür war. Er lachte, zunächst leise, dann aber lauter, als könne er es beim besten Willen nicht verhindern.

„Ihnen ist wohl auch nicht nach Kegeln", stellte Hermione fest und konnte dem Drang zu Lachen kaum noch widerstehen.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, dann brach es aus ihm endgültig heraus. Er nahm die Hand vom Gesicht und lachte aus vollem Halse.

Hermione konnte nicht anders und fiel mit ein, in dieses Lachen, das so befreit klang, und das sie noch nie von ihm gehört hatte.

Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit wieder beruhigt hatten, hörten sie ein Pfeifen, dass stetig lauter wurde, je näher es kam. Kurz darauf kam Dumbledore um die Ecke, eine fröhliche Melodie auf den Lippen und eine angebrochene Flasche Whisky in der Hand.

„Ihr Beiden scheint euch ja auch ohne uns ganz gut zu amüsieren", sagte er und stellte den Whisky auf den Tisch neben Severus. Er zeigte mit dem ausgestrecktem Finger auf die Flasche und leicht vornüber gebeugt fuhr er fort: „Die konnte ich vor den Frauen da unten gerade noch retten. Ich will doch nicht, dass ihr auf dem Trockenen sitzt. Viel Spaß noch." Er zwinkerte ihnen zu, dann verschwand er genauso wie er gekommen war - pfeifend.

Hermione und Severus schauten sich nur kurz an, dann verfielen sie zeitgleich wieder ihrem Lachen. Der vorherige Anfall war einfach nicht lange genug her, um diesen jetzt, unterdrücken zu können.

Hermione wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und atmete einmal tief durch, um sich wieder zu fangen.

Snape griff nach dem Whisky, stand von seinem Sessel auf, nur um sich zwei Plätze weiter neben Hermione zu setzen. „Möchten Sie auch noch einen?" Um deutlich zu werden, was er meinte, hob er die Flasche und sah sie fragend an, wobei seine Augenbrauen ihren natürlichen Weg nach oben nahmen. „Es ist eine von den milderen Sorten", fügte er hinzu.

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich die drei letzten Inseln ausgelassen habe und stattdessen Wasser getrunken habe, kann ich, glaube ich, noch einen vertragen."

Er füllte ihr Glas und sie musste ihn stoppen. „Genug, oder wollen Sie mich betrunken machen?"

„Wer weiß?"

Hermione stutzte, versuchte aber es sich nicht ansehen zu lassen. Diese neckende Art war so untypisch für Severus Snape. Sie beschloss seine Aussage zu übergehen und ihn stattdessen etwas anderes zu fragen.

„Wieso nennen Sie Remus eigentlich immer Lupin?"

„Warum sollte ich es ändern?", fragte er im Plauderton und goss sich nun selbst ein.

„Nun, scheinbar verstehen Sie sich doch mittlerweile ganz gut."

„Finden Sie?"

„Ja, finde ich. Ihre kleinen Neckereien sind für alle ersichtlich mehr freundschaftlicher Natur, als gehässig gemeint."

„Ich gebe es ja zu. Er hat mich über die Jahre weich gekocht, mit seiner ewigen Freundlichkeit. Er erwartet, dass ich ihn ebenso beim Vornamen nenne, aber den Gefallen werde ich ihm nicht tun, denn sonst wären unsere kleinen Neckereien, wie Sie so schön sagen, doch nur noch halb so amüsant."

„Soso, und was habe ich getan um Sie weich zu kochen?", fragte sie ihn und in ihren Augen blitzte es herausfordernd.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass Sie das getan haben?", stellte er die Gegenfrage ebenso herausfordernd.

„Ach, kommen Sie! Wenn ich daran denke, wie Sie mich früher als Schülerin behandelt haben und wie nett Sie jetzt in diesem Moment zu mir sind."

„NETT? Ich bin nicht nett, noch nie gewesen und werde es auch nie sein. Und wenn Sie es sich nicht mit mir verscherzen wollen, sollten Sie sofort mit solchen Unterstellungen aufhören."

Hermione setzte sich etwas schräg in ihren Sessel, stellte den Ellenbogen auf die Lehne und legte ihren Kopf in ihrer Handfläche ab. "Doch, Sie sind nett."

Severus verzog das Gesicht als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Passen Sie bloß auf, das kann sich ganz schnell ändern."

Immer noch abwartend lächelte sie ihn an.

„Also gut. Früher waren Sie eine aufdringliche, besserwisserische, nervtötende, händewedelnde Streberin, heute scheinen Sie eine intelligente, selbstbewusste, aufgeschlossene junge Frau zu sein."

„Über den ersten Teil will ich dann mal hinweghören…."

„…und außerordentlich nett. Hatte ich dass schon erwähnt?", fragte er wobei sich eine Augenbraue langsam erhob.

Hermione lachte. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Sie versuchen mit mir zu flirten."

„Ich habe gesagt, Sie seien intelligent. Ich habe nicht behauptet, Sie würden alles besser wissen." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas und beobachtete ihre Reaktion.

Hermiones Wangen überzogen eine leichte Röte, welche ihren Ursprung nicht im Whisky hatte.

Tbc

-

An dieser Stelle möchte ich euch heute gerne eine Geschichte empfehlen. "Thanatos" von Tamsyn. Mit Bezug auf den Gott Thanatos und in Anlehnung auf eine Theorie der Psychoanalyse (Die fünf Phasen des Sterbens von E. Kübler-Ross) beschreibt sie eine Geschichte um Hermione und Severus, die großartig die Empfindungen der beiden Protagonisten beschreibt, dramatisch und spannend ist. Ein längst verschollen geglaubter Fluch verändert das Leben der Beiden komplett und...ach lest am Besten selbst. ;) Ihr findet die Story bei meinen Favs. Bevor ihr euch aber ans lesen macht, vergesst nicht das kleine Knöpfchen dort unten.

Liebe Grüße

Jo


	6. Chapter 6

Einige werden es sicher mitbekommen haben, leider war es in den letzten Tagen nicht möglich, Reviews zu schreiben oder neue Kapitel hochzuladen, daher das verspätete Update.

Danke an alle die mir ein Review da gelassen haben und denen ich bis heute leider nicht antworten konnte. Das nächste Kapitel kommt wie gewohnt am Sonntag. Hoffentlich! ;-)

Liebe Grüße

Jo

**Kapitel 6 **

Sie hatten noch lange dort im Kaminzimmer gesessen und geredet, bis sie sich entschlossen, dass es Zeit wurde ins Bett zu gehen. Schließlich lag auch morgen wieder ein ereignisreicher Tag vor ihnen, der schon um Acht mit einem gemeinsamen Frühstück beginnen sollte.

Hermione hatte mehrmals versucht aus Severus herauszukitzeln, was er für Aktivitäten ausgesucht hatte. Das Event-Hotel stellte verschiedene Möglichkeiten zur Wahl, aus denen man sich ein Programm zusammenstellen konnte.

Aber es war sinnlos. Er blieb in diesem Punkt verschlossen und schien sich stattdessen über ihre Versuche ausgesprochen gut zu amüsieren.

Er begleitete sie zu ihrem Zimmer, das sich in einem der Nebengebäude befand.

„Es ist ja nicht so weit. Sie müssen das wirklich nicht tun", sagte sie.

„Ich weiß!", erwiderte er nur, vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und ging neben ihr her.

Die Nacht war sternklar und die Luft roch nach Wald und Erde. Ihre Schritte waren auf dem mit feuchtem Laub bedeckten Boden kaum zu hören.

Als sie ihre Tür erreichten, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Sie musste den Kopf leicht in den Nacken legen, um ihn direkt ansehen zu können. In seinen dunklen Augen spiegelten sich die Sterne. Seine Gesichtzüge waren in der Dunkelheit nur als Schemen zu erkennen, umrammt von diesem tiefschwarzen Schatten, was sein Haar sein musste.

„Also dann. Gute Nacht, Professor Snape!", flüsterte sie, als dürfe man die Stille nicht durchbrechen.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand, hielt sie einige Sekunden, während er mit seinem Daumen über ihre Haut strich. Dann hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Gute Nacht!"

Es kostete sie einiges an Konzentration, ihm ihre Hand zu entziehen und die Tür zu öffnen.

„Gute Nacht!", flüsterte sie ein zweites Mal, bevor sie leise hinter sich die Tür schloss.

~~*~~

Hermione hatte verschlafen. Und wie es nun mal so ist, wenn man verschlafen hat, nichts ging glatt. Das Wasser in der Dusche wechselte ohne ihr zutun immer wieder von heiß zu kalt und umgekehrt. Bei dem Versuch, eine angenehme Temperatur zu erreichen, lief ihr Schaum ins Auge, der schmerzhaft brannte.

So ging es weiter. Der Fön verweigerte seine Arbeit bevor ihre Haare komplett trocken waren und an ihrer Hose riss ein Knopf ab.

Warum war sie auch nicht sofort aufgestanden als der Wecker klingelte, sie hatte sich ja unbedingt noch mal umdrehen müssen, nachdem sie mit der flachen Hand auf den Knopf geschlagen hatte.

Ihr Unterbewusstsein wollte wohl wieder zurückkehren zu diesen Träumen die sie in der letzten Nacht hatte. Ihrem mittlerweile, durch ungewollte Wechselduschen, hellwachen Bewusstsein war es eher peinlich. Nicht aufgrund des Inhalts oder des Objektes dieser Träume, sondern weil nur ein Tag nötig war, um sie überhaupt hervor zu bringen.

Sie schlüpfte in Ihre Schuhe und zog die Tür hinter sich zu, dann rannte sie fast über den Vorplatz des Hotels, durch die Einganghalle, um schließlich leicht atemlos, aber gemessenen Schrittes den Frühstücksraum zu betreten.

Er war leer. Fast. Der Tisch war gedeckt, das Büfett aufgebaut, aber es saß nur eine Person dort und trank einsam seinen Kaffee.

Fragend schaute sie ihn an.

Snape sagte nur ein Wort. „Whisky."

Hermione brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, schlug sich aber schnell die Hand vor den Mund. Snape sollte sie nicht für schadenfroh halten, aber die Vorstellung, dass das gesamte Lehrerkollegium einen Kater hatte, war einfach zu komisch und das sagte sie ihm auch.

„Nicht das ganze Kollegium, Professor Granger, oder leiden auch sie unter den Folgen des gestrigen Abends?"

„Nein", antwortete sie, „ich fühle mich großartig. Und ich habe Hunger."

Hermione ging zum Büfett und stellte sich ein Frühstück zusammen. Snape folgte ihr, war aber entscheidungsfreudiger in seiner Wahl und saß schneller wieder am Tisch als sie. Wie selbstverständlich hatte er die Tasse seines benachbarten Sitzplatzes gefüllt. „Sie trinken doch Kaffee?"

„Ja, danke." Erst als sie sich gesetzt hatte, wunderte sie sich über sein Verhalten. Sie saß direkt neben ihm. Eigentlich hätte sie erwartet, dass er es vorzog allein zu frühstücken. Wie man sich doch täuschen konnte.

„Mr. Jones war vorhin hier. Er hat mir mitgeteilt, dass unser Programm für den heutigen Tag aufgrund mangelnder Teilnehmer ausfällt", berichtete Snape.

„Das ist schade. Glauben sie denn nicht, dass sich der Ein oder Andere noch einfinden wird?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Weckdienst des Hotels ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es wohl besser so ist. Madam Hooch schien sehr aufgebracht gewesen zu sein über die Störung ihres so dringend benötigten Schlafes, wie ich Mr. Jones Worten entnehmen konnte. Einige der Kollegen hatten diese „Bitte nicht stören Schilder" an ihre Türen gehangen. Aber glauben sie mir, es ist auch besser so, dass dieser Programmpunkt ausfällt."

„Was hatten sie denn geplant?", fragte Hermione und biss in ihren Toast.

„Bungee Jumping."

Sie erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Die Vorstellung von ihren Kollegen, die sich nur mit einem Gummiseil am Knöchel in eine Schlucht stürzten, war…unglaublich und in Hinsicht auf die gestern Abend durchgeführte Whiskyprobe…auch irgendwie widerlich. Trotzdem musste sie bei dem Gedanken an Dumbledore, wie er mit wehendem Bart den Abgrund entgegenjagte, lachen. „Das ist nicht ihr Ernst", sagte sie.

„Nein", antwortete er sichtlich amüsiert, „aber es wäre eine Option gewesen. Ich habe mich allerdings für einen Flug mit einem Heißluftballon entschieden, der jetzt allerdings nicht stattfinden wird."

„Diese Wahl war wohl tatsächlich besser, aber in angesichts der Tatsache, dass die meisten heute wohl einen empfindlichen Magen haben und so ein Ballon doch sehr schaukelt, ist es wohl angebracht, dass wir nicht mit einem Ballon in die Höhe steigen. Obwohl ich persönlich es wirklich schön gefunden hätte."

In diesem Moment betrat Remus den Speiseraum und setzte sich ächzend seinen beiden Kollegen gegenüber. „Morgen", nuschelte er.

„Guten Morgen, Remus."

„Lupin."

Der so angesprochen kniff scheinbar vor Schmerzen die Augen zusammen, dann goss er sich Kaffee ein. Nach einem großzügigem Schluck fragte er: „Severus, du hast nicht zufällig einen deiner Katertränke dabei?"

„Zufällig nicht. Wieso?", fragte der Tränkemeister scheinheilig.

„Mein Kopf! Und mein Magen! Dazu noch dieser Muskelkater."

„Vielleicht solltest du etwas Nahrung zu dir nehmen", schlug der Dunkelhaarige vor.

Remus Blick viel auf die Speisen und er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Besser nicht. Ich werde mich lieber noch ein bisschen hinlegen." Er stand auf, nahm seine Tasse und verschwand. Auf Hermiones Ratschlag, er solle viel Wasser trinken, hob er nur die Hand, zum Zeichen, dass er sie verstanden hatte.

Hermione blickte zur Seite und musterte ihren Frühstückspartner. Er wirkte erholt und bot keine Anzeichen irgendwelcher Nachwirkungen des gestrigen Tages. Selbst sie spürte ein leichtes Ziehen in Armen und Beinen und das, obwohl sie regelmäßig Sport trieb. „Wie geht es eigentlich Ihren Muskeln?"

„Keinerlei Beschwerden, danke der Nachfrage." Er lächelte sie herausfordernd an.

Hermione rang mit sich selbst. Die logische Konsequenz wäre gewesen ihn zu fragen, ob er auch Sport betrieb und wenn ja welcher Art, aber darauf schien er nur zu warten, um sie wieder zu necken. Sie erschrak fast vor ihrer eigenen Feststellung. Er neckte sie. Er trieb seine Späße mit ihr und das auf eine nicht unangenehme Art. Unfassbar.

„Wagen Sie nicht mir Neugier zu unterstellen, Professor. Zu einer Unterhaltung gehören nun mal auch Fragen, die man stellt. Also, treiben sie Sport?"

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Ich schwimme."

Peng, da war es. Das Bild von Severus Snape in schwarzen Badehosen und es trieb ihr eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht. Natürlich hatte sie festgestellt, dass er bei weitem nicht mehr so mager war wie früher, aber statt kleiner Polster, die man unweigerlich ansetzte, wenn das Leben etwas ruhiger zuging, hatte er Muskeln ausgebildet. Es war ja kaum zu übersehen gewesen gestern, als sein Körper nicht von Unmengen von Stoffbahnen verhüllt gewesen war, sondern nur von einem dünnen Baumwollshirt und Hosen die sich an seine langen Beine schmiegten.

Es war entzückend, wie sich ihre Wangen färbten, stellte er fest und nahm sich vor, es öfter geschehen zu lassen, wenn möglich.

Snape durchbrach die entstandene Pause. „Mr. Jones hat angeboten, diejenigen in die Stadt zu fahren, die nicht unpässlich sind."

Hermione konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Tränkemeister davon begeistert war.

„Und was haben Sie vor?"

„Ich werde einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang unternehmen."

„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich Sie begleite?" Die Aussicht mit ihm durch die Natur zu streifen hatte etwas. Schon damals hatte sie sich oft vorgestellt mit ihm in den verbotenen Wald zu gehen, allerdings war ihr Gedanke an Tränkezutaten hier vorrangig gewesen.

Er schwieg und zerkleinerte konzentriert das Obst auf seinem Teller. Sie wollte ihre Frage schon beschämt zurückziehen, als er antwortete.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen."

~~*~~

Die Umgebung war herrlich. Der Wald war stellenweise sehr dicht, wurde andernorts lichter und manchmal durchbrachen auch große freie Flächen die üppige Vegetation. Die Sonne strahlte von einem wolkenlosen hellblauen Himmel und erwärmte die Erde.

Sie waren lange Zeit fast stumm gewandert, hielten nur manchmal kurz, wenn ihnen eine besondere oder seltene Pflanze auffiel und wechselten hierüber einige Worte.

Die letzten Minuten waren sie einem Bachlauf gefolgt und als sie jetzt zwischen einigen Bäumen hindurch auf eine sonnige Lichtung traten, erstreckte sich vor ihnen ein kleiner See. Die Oberfläche war spiegelglatt, da die umgebenden Bäume den Wind abhielten und es war angenehm warm.

Hermione ließ sich in der Nähe des Wassers auf der Wiese nieder und atmete genießend die frische Luft ein.

„Wollen wir nicht ein wenig hier bleiben?", sagte sie an den hinter ihr stehenden Snape.

„Wenn Sie eine Pause brauchen."

Sie ließ sich zurück auf ihre Ellenbogen sinken und sah praktisch über Kopf zu ihm hoch. „Ich brauche keine Pause, ich finde es nur so schön hier."

Der Tränkemeister sah zu der jungen Frau hinab, die vor seinen Füßen im Gras lag und mit einem strahlenden Gesicht zu ihm aufsah. Er könnte sich an den Anblick gewöhnen, dachte er. „Dann bleiben wir hier."

„Wir könnten doch hier unsere Rast einlegen und etwas essen", versuchte Hermione den Platz schmackhaft zu machen. Sie hatten sich, bevor sie in ihrem Hotel aufgebrochen waren, ein kleines Lunchpaket vom Frühstücksbüfett einpacken lassen.

„Sie haben Recht", stimmte er ihr schließlich zu. „Dieser Ort ist so gut wie jeder andere. Er vergrößerte die Tasche in der sie Essen und Trinken verstaut hatten wieder auf Normalmaß und holte auch eine Decke daraus hervor.

Mit wenigen Handgriffen waren Obst, Käse und etwas Brot zwischen ihnen auf der Decke verteilt. „Haben sie denn gar keinen Sinn für die Schönheit der Natur? Dieser Platz ist doch zauberhaft", versuchte sie Snape zu locken an ihrer Bewunderung teilzuhaben.

„Ich hatte in der Vergangenheit nicht allzu viel Gelegenheit mich an derlei Dingen zu erfreuen", erklärte er.

Hermione sah ihn an. „Dann sollten Sie es gerade jetzt umso mehr genießen."

Severus musterte sie und ließ sie nicht einen Moment aus dem Blick, als er einige Oktaven tiefer als noch zuvor sagte: „Genießen Sie es denn, jetzt hier diesen Augenblick?"

Hermione lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und sie schaute den Mann neben sich an. Wie er da neben ihr lag, auf einen Arm gestützte ihr zugewandt, vollkommen entspannt. Die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes waren geöffnet, die Ärmel hochgekrempelt. „Ja", antwortete sie für ihre Verhältnisse etwas einsilbig.

Seiner Mimik war keine Regung anzusehen, aber sie meinte so etwas wie Zufriedenheit in seinen Augen aufblitzen gesehen zu haben.

„Nun, vielleicht kann ich Ihren Genuss mit einem Glas Wein noch etwas steigern", durchbrach er die Stille, die sich gebildet hatte und zog eine Flasche und zwei Gläser aus der jetzt komplett leeren Tasche.

Hermione konnte nichts anderes tun als ihn anlächeln. Der Mann war ihr ein Rätsel. Erst war er vollkommen gleichgültig, bei der Wahl des Rastplatzes und dann hatte er ohne ihr Wissen eine Flasche Wein mitgenommen. Das war so widersprüchlich.

Er reichte ihr ein Glas und sie tranken eine Zeit lang schweigend. Sie versuchte aus ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer schlau zu werden und warf ihm immer wieder kurze Blicke zu. Zumindest schien ihm die Situation nicht unangenehm. Er nippte an seinem Glas und seine Augen schweiften über die Landschaft.

Sie wagte kaum ihn jetzt anzusprechen, doch gegen ihren Drang mehr herauszufinden, kam sie nicht an. Sie hatte am gestrigen Abend noch sehr viel von sich erzählt, was sie nach ihrem Schulabschluss gemacht hatte, wie sie nach Frankreich kam und an der dortigen Schule unterrichtete. Er hatte sich alles geduldig angehört und an manchen Stellen ihrer Erzählungen sogar interessiert nachgefragt. Aber von ihm hatte sie so gut wie nichts erfahren.

„Professor Snape?"

„Professor Granger!"

Das hatte sie wieder total aus dem Konzept gebracht. Diese Anrede, sie war sie zwar schon lange gewöhnt, aber nicht aus Snapes Munde. Nachdem sie eine Weile nichts gesagt hatte, sah er zu ihr rüber.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber es ist so ungewohnt, wenn Sie mich mit Professor ansprechen. Ich wurde natürlich die letzen Jahre unzählige Male so angesprochen, doch aus Ihrem Munde fühlt es sich irgendwie…komisch an."

„Wie hätten Sie es denn gerne, wie ich Sie ansprechen soll?", fragte er interessiert.

Sie fühlte durch die aufsteigende Hitze, dass sie rot anlief und verfluchte sich augenblicklich selbst dafür. Verdammt, diese Stimme sollte verboten werden, dachte sie.

„Sie werden rot…Hermione!"

Ihre Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch einen Ton dunkler und wenn sie nicht dem Echo seiner Stimme in ihrem Kopf gelauscht hätte, hätte sie darauf vielleicht irgendetwas sagen können. Ein weiteres Mal: Verdammt!

„Hört es sich weniger, wie sagten Sie, …komisch an, wenn ich Sie beim Vornamen nenne?"

„Nun, es ist zwar genauso ungewohnt, aber ich bin mir sicher, ich werde mich daran gewöhnen", erwiderte sie und versuchte dabei so selbstsicher wie möglich zu wirken.

Sie weiterhin beobachtend trank er von seinem Wein. „Also dann, Hermione, ich denke es ist nur angemessen, wenn Sie mich in Folge dessen dann auch mit dem Vornamen ansprechen. Ich heiße Severus, aber dass wissen Sie ja." Er hob sein Glas ein Stück und prostete ihr so zu.

Sie trank den Rest ihres Weins in einem Zug und stand dann auf. Sie wollte ihre Füße etwas in das kühle Nass des Sees halten. Das würde hoffentlich auch ihr erhitztes Inneres etwas abkühlen. Sie zog Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und krempelte ihre Hose auf. Bis zu den Knien watete sie ins Wasser.

„Der See ist gar nicht so kalt."

„Wir haben aber keine Badebekleidung dabei. Wir könnten natürlich trotzdem…", er ließ den letzten Satz absichtlich unvollendet.

Wieder spürte Hermione wie sie rot anlief. Sie war ganz sicher nicht prüde, aber bei der Vorstellung mit Professor Snape - Severus verbesserte sie sich - nackt schwimmen zu gehen, kamen ihr Bilder in den Sinn, von denen sie nicht wusste, wo sie ihren Ursprung hatten.

„Und Handtücher haben wir auch nicht", erwiderte sie daher nach einiger Zeit.

„Da ist etwas Wahres dran", stimmte er ihr zu und lächelte leicht. „Bedauerlich!"

Hermione drehte ihm wie zufällig den Rücken zu, noch einmal wollte sie ihm nicht ihr tomatengleiches Gesicht präsentieren.

Was machte dieser Mann nur? Wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde er sie noch um den Verstand bringen. Und wieso zum Teufel war sie für diese Seite des Severus Snape so empfänglich?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7 **

Severus Snape vertiefte das Thema „schwimmen gehen" nicht weiter, sondern beobachtete stattdessen, wie Hermione mit nackten Füssen ein Stück am Ufer entlang wanderte und ihre Füße trocknen ließ. Er fragte sich, ob ihr erröten eher positiv zu werten war oder nicht. Wie würde eine Frau reagieren, die keinerlei Interesse am Nacktschwimmen mit dem hinweisgebenden Mann hätte? Sie wäre sicher empört oder entsetzt, im schlimmsten Fall würde sie wohl hysterisch reagieren.

Hermione war nichts von alldem. Sie war eindeutig verlegen, hatte gezögert, als spielte sie die Möglichkeit in Gedanken durch. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie nur höflich sein wollte, um ihn nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen, dazu war sie zu ehrlich.

Er sah es geradezu als einen Wink des Schicksals, dass seine Kollegen heute allesamt unpässlich waren und er so die Gelegenheit hatte, etwas Zeit mit Hermione Granger allein zu verbringen. Er hatte nicht einmal viel dazu tun müssen. Sie hatte sich von ganz allein dazu entschlossen, ihn zu begleiten, hatte ihn sogar danach gefragt. Es konnte kaum besser laufen.

Sie kam zurück und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Decke. „Wie sieht eigentlich der weitere Tagesablauf aus, gibt es für heute noch einen Programmpunkt?", fragte sie.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte er und pflückte eine der Weintrauben ab, die sie mitgenommen hatten.

Er betrachtete die kleine Frucht eingehend, dann hielt er sie Hermione vor das Gesicht.

Sie wunderte sich kurz über die Geste, die sie so von ihm nie erwartet hätte, nahm dann aber die Traube mit dem Mund aus seinen Fingern.

Snape tat einfach so als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, als hätte er sie schon tausend Male mit Weintrauben gefüttert. „Für den Nachmittag war geplant ein Menü zu erstellen. Mit Hilfe des Kochs sollten wir uns eine Speisenfolge überlegen und uns dann in Gruppen aufteilen. Eine Gruppe sollte die Vorspeise übernehmen, die nächste beim Hauptgang helfen, Nachspeise, sich um den Tisch kümmern und die passende Getränkewahl treffen und das alles in Eigenregie. Da ich aber davon ausgegangen bin, dass es selbst am Nachmittag noch einige nervöse Mägen geben wird, denen man es nicht zumuten sollte mit rohem Fleisch oder ähnlichem zu hantieren, bin ich mit dem Koch übereingekommen, dass er sich allein darum kümmert und wir uns nur an den gedeckten Tisch setzen."

„Wie schade!"

„Wohl eher für den Koch", fügte Snape hinzu, „der die Arbeit jetzt allein verrichten muss, da er seiner Küchenhilfe für heute frei gegeben hatte."

„Können wir ihm nicht helfen?", platzte es aus Hermione raus. „Oh, entschuldigen Sie. Ich will natürlich nicht über Ihre Freizeit bestimmen."

„Sie kochen gern?", fragte er.

„Wenn sich die Möglichkeit bietet, sehr gern. Und die Gelegenheit, mit einem ausgebildetem Koch in einer professionell eingerichteten Küche zu kochen, ist sehr verlockend."

Er grinste sie an und sie merkte erst daraufhin, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Man konnte ihre Aussage natürlich auch auf Zaubertränke übertragen und er wusste ganz genau, dass sie sich als Schülerin nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als einmal mit ihm zusammen zu brauen. Sie hatte es ihm erst gestern Abend vor dem Kamin noch gesagt.

„Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen und zum Hotel zurückkehren, damit der arme Mann in der Küche sich nicht überarbeitet."

Sie packten die Decke, Gläser und Flasche wieder in die Tasche und verkleinerten diese wieder. Das letzte Stückchen Käse hielt er ihr hin. Sie bis ein Stück ab und wartete dann lächelnd darauf was er tun würde. Unbeeindruckt schob er es sich in den Mund und machte sich auf den Weg. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl es so eine Kleinigkeit war, die sie zum Beispiel mit Harry oder Ron unzählige Male getan hatte, war das Teilen und Füttern mit Leckereien mit Severus etwas ganz anderes. Aber sie würde sich daran gewöhnen können, dachte sie.

Sie wollte ihm gerade folgen, als sie hörte wie er, ohne sich umzudrehen, zu ihr sagte: "Wir können das Schwimmen ja auf ein anderes Mal verschieben."

Sie spürte wie die Röte wieder in ihre Wangen kroch und konnte es genauso wenig verhindern wie ihr Lächeln, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte.

~~*~~

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Hotel entdeckte Hermione etwas abseits des Pfades einen Strauch mit kleinen roten Beeren. „Severus, warten Sie bitte einen Augenblick."

Er blieb stehen und sah ihr nach, wie sie sich durch dichten Farn kämpfte.

„Das sind Cranberries", rief sie freudestrahlend aus.

„Das soll schon mal vorkommen, dass diese Frucht auch wild wächst", gab er zurück.

„Sie sind schon zum großen Teil reif. Sollen wir nicht einige pflücken und mitnehmen, vielleicht hat der Koch eine Idee, wie wir sie verwenden können. Sie enthalten viel Vitamin C." Hermione hatte schon begonnen zu pflücken und hatte bald beide Hände voll.

„Mir ist bekannt, dass die Verwandte der Preiselbeere Harnwegsinfekte lindern soll, aber unsere Kollegen haben einen Kater und keine Blasenentzündung." Trotzdem ging er seufzend zu ihr rüber und holte eine Dose aus der Tasche, in der sie zuvor ihr Obst transportiert hatten.

Er hielt ihr das geöffnete Behältnis hin, damit sie ihre Hände leeren konnte, dann half er ihr sogar beim Pflücken. „Obwohl für Dumbledore diese Beeren vielleicht doch ein Heilmittel darstellen könnten. In seinem Alter."

„Severus!", rief Hermione entsetzt aus, konnte sich aber ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Die Dose war bald gefüllt und sie gingen weiter zu ihrer Unterkunft.

Dort angekommen machte Hermione sich sofort auf den Weg zur Hotelküche, um dem Koch stolz ihren Fund zu präsentieren. Sie sagte ihm auch, dass sie sich sehr freuen würde, wenn sie und ihr Kollege ihm unter die Arme greifen könnten und strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht.

Der Koch, der sich mit: „Nennt mich einfach Mac", vorstellte, besah sich einen Moment mit gerunzelter Stirn die Dose mit den Beeren. „Hm, sie könnten die Nachspeise bereiten. Einen Obstsalat aus Erdbeeren, Himbeeren und Melone, verfeinert mit gehackten Pistazien und grünem Pfeffer. Die Cranberries können sie auch zufügen, allerdings müssen diese noch vorbehandelt werden. Dort drüben können Sie sich die Hände waschen, dann kommen Sie wieder her und ich erkläre Ihnen wie Sie weiter vorgehen."

Hermione schien ganz in ihrem Element und lächelte Severus an. Sie begannen damit, die Cranberries zu waschen und dann in einem Topf mit Kirschsaft und Preiselbeergelee aufzukochen, so wie Mac es ihnen gesagt hatte. In der Zwischenzeit schnitten sie das andere Obst zu und verteilten es auf die Dessertteller. Die Pistazien wurden darüber gestreut, sowie einige zerstoßene grüne Pfefferkörner.

Mac kam wieder dazu, als Hermione die Beeren aus dem Sud schöpfte. Er nahm eine mit den Fingern und steckte sie sich in den Mund. „Sehr gut!", sagte er. „Sie können nun die Flüssigkeit etwas einkochen und dann ein wenig über den Salat geben. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie die Soße noch etwas verfeinern. Ganz nach Ihrem Geschmack, vielleicht mit etwas Vanille oder einer Zimtstange." Dann war er auch schon wieder mit seinen eigenen Vorbereitungen beschäftigt.

„Was meinen Sie", fragte Snape, „Vanille oder Zimt?"

„Ich bevorzuge Zimt, aber wirklich nur ein wenig."

Severus hatte ihr zugestimmt, auch er hatte nicht viel für Vanille übrig. Er sah zu, wie sie die Zimtstange hinzu gab und dann ununterbrochen rührte. Nach einiger Zeit probierte sie mit einem kleinen Löffel. „Das ist sehr gut!"

Snape nahm nun selbst einen Löffel und tauchte ihn in die Soße, doch statt ihn direkt zum Mund zu führen, füllte er die Flüssigkeit auf Hermiones Löffel um und fasste dann nach ihrer Hand, um so zu kosten. „So kann man mit dem zweiten Löffel nochmals ein Probe nehmen", erklärte er. „Und ich stimme Ihnen zu, es ist sehr gut."

Als sie mit der Zubereitung des Nachtischs fertig waren, stellten sie die gefüllten Teller in eine Kühlkammer und verabschiedeten sich von Mac. Was in diesem Fall hieß, dass Hermione sich überschwänglich bedankte und noch einmal betonte, wie viel Spaß es ihr gemacht hatte, und Snape sich mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete.

Mittlerweile war es schon später Nachmittag und so gingen Severus und Hermione jeder für sich in sein Zimmer, um sich für den Abend umzuziehen.

Dies gab vor allem Hermione die Gelegenheit, den Tag noch mal Revue passieren zu lassen.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen zog sie ihre Schuhe aus und legte sich so wie sie war auf ihr Bett und starrte die Decke an. In ihren Gedanken aber war sie weit weg, am See, wo sie mit Severus auf der Decke gelegen hatte.

Aber anstatt einer Lösung für das Rätsel Severus Snape näher zu kommen, hatte er sie nur noch mehr verwirrt. Auf eine nicht ganz unangenehme Weise, wie sie feststellte. Sie hatte es genossen, so mit ihm zusammen zu sein und freute sich schon jetzt auf den Abend.

Sie fragte sich, ob er in Hogwarts wieder in sein altes Schema zurückfallen würde und eine klitzekleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf fragte, ob er ein bestimmtes Ziel verfolgte, indem er so …nett zu ihr war. Morgen würden sie wieder zurück sein und in ein paar Tagen begann das neue Schuljahr. Die Zeit würde zeigen, ob sie so etwas wie eine Freundschaft haben könnten.

Und Hermione stellte fest, dass die Vorstellung von einer freundschaftlichen Beziehung zu Severus ein warmes Gefühl in ihr hervorrief.

Ein Poltern im Nachbarzimmer riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie stellte erschreckt fest, dass es schon sehr spät geworden war. Sie sprang vom Bett herunter und begab sich schnell ins Bad, um zu duschen und sich anschließend für den Abend anzuziehen.

Als sie schließlich in das Kaminzimmer trat, fand sie die meisten ihrer Kollegen an der kleinen Bar. Der Grossteil hielt sich an Mineralwasser, wie sie belustigt feststellte und sie selbst tat es ihnen aus Solidarität gleich und bestellte ebenfalls ein Wasser.

Schon bald hatten sich alle Mitglieder ihres Ausflugs eingefunden und sie gingen nun gemeinsam in den benachbarten Speisesaal. Das Essen bekam viel Lob, als der Koch zum Abschluss mit einem Digestif hereinkam. Groß war allerdings die Überraschung, als Mac offenbarte, dass die Nachspeise von zwei Mitgliedern ihrer Gruppe zubereitet worden war.

Als dann noch herauskam, dass es Miss Granger und Mr. Snape gewesen waren, erntete Hermione viel Anerkennung und Snape mal wieder einige sonderbare Blicke.

„Es hat aber auch viel Spaß gemacht unter Macs Anweisungen mit Severus zusammenzuarbeiten", sagte Hermione und rief damit nur noch mehr Unglauben hervor, was sie so nicht beabsichtigt hatte.

Minervas Augen blitzten argwöhnisch zu Snape herüber. „Severus, soso. Es scheint eine Menge passiert zu sein den Tag über."

„Ich war nur spazieren, Minerva. Und _Hermione_ hat sich mir angeschlossen, oder was sonst hätte Sie den lieben langen Tag tun sollen, allein, wo doch alle anderen es vorzogen ihren Rausch auszuschlafen?"

McGonagall zog es vor, darauf nichts zu sagen, bei dieser Sache saß er eindeutig am längeren Hebel und es wäre nicht besonders schlau von ihr weiter darauf rumzuhacken.

Er hat seine Bissigkeit also doch noch nicht ganz verloren, stellte Hermione einerseits erleichtert fest. Andererseits hoffte sie, er möge sie selbst weiterhin davon verschonen.

Der weitere Abend wurde in gemütlicher Runde im Kaminzimmer fortgesetzt. Das Essen hatte die Lebensgeister der Professoren neu geweckt und so wurde auch schon mal ein Glas Wein oder ein Ale bestellt. Der ruhigere der Jones-Brüder hatte sich an den Flügel gesetzt und unterhielt mit ruhiger Musik die Anwesenden.

Man bedauerte, dass schon Morgen der Ausflug vorüber und die Abreise nach Hogwarts anstehen würde. Remus und Filius ärgerten sich sehr über sich selbst, dass sie durch ihren Whiskykonsum am Vorabend, die Aktivitäten die für den Tag geplant waren zum Scheitern gebracht hatten. Versicherten aber Severus, dass sie jederzeit dazu bereit wären, dies zu wiederholen.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich es mit einem Haufen Trunkenbolde zu tun bekomme, hätte ich mir den Vorschlag auch noch einmal genau überlegt", antwortete dieser darauf.

„Die Idee mit der Whiskyprobe kam aber von Dir, Severus", sagte Minerva, „also trägst du zumindest eine Teilschuld."

„Sicher Minerva! Ich hätte Sybill befragen sollen, ob ich es mit aus der Kontrolle geratenen Lehrkräften zu tun bekomme, wenn ich eine solche Probe organisiere. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann ward ihr alle recht angetan von dem Abend."

„Der Abend war sehr schön, da gebe ich dir Recht, Severus. Aber ich glaube auch, dass es dir sehr gelegen kam, dass du den folgenden Tag auf uns verzichten musstest." Etwas leiser und nur für den Tränkemeister hörbar fügte sie hinzu: „Und ich frage mich, wieso du Hermione erlaubt hast, dich auf deinem Spaziergang zu begleiten. Das muss dir doch sehr lästig gewesen sein, in deiner Einsamkeit gestört zu werden."

„Minerva, ich bin entsetzt, warum so gehässig? Ich habe deinem Löwenbaby nicht ein Haar gekrümmt." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging durch eine Glastür auf die angrenzende Terrasse. Minerva scheint wirklich keinen Schimmer zu haben, dachte er mit Genugtuung und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er zu dem sternklaren Himmel hinaufblickte.

Hermione hatte aus dem Augenwinkel das Gespräch verfolgt, jedoch hatte sie nicht verstehen können worum es sich handelte. Sie wartete noch einige Minuten, damit es nicht zu auffällig war, bevor sie Severus folgte. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen warum, doch etwas in ihrem Innern drängte sie ihm nachzugehen. Vielleicht war es der Gedanke an die morgige Abreise, und dass das jetzt die letzte Gelegenheit war noch mal mit ihm…ja was eigentlich, allein zu sein, mit ihm zu reden? Aber worüber und warum? Es war so ein Gefühl, dass sie schließlich aufstehen und ihm folgen ließ.

Er lehnte an einem hölzernen Pfosten der Überdachung und sah über die Baumwipfel in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Sie lehnte sich an einen weiteren Pfeiler, wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und betrachtete den wie immer in schwarz gekleideten Mann. Wenn Sie meine Gesellschaft stört kann ich auch wieder rein gehen", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern Sie dazu aufgefordert zu haben."

„Warum sind Sie hier raus gegangen?", fragte sie.

„Das gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen." Erst jetzt drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Würden Sie mir diese Frage beantworten?"

Sie musste schlucken. Was sollte Sie darauf sagen? Doch ihr gryffindorscher Mut und ihre Neugier verweigerten ihr ein zurückziehen. Sie würde nicht kneifen. „Wenn Sie mir meine Frage zuerst beantworten", forderte sie.

„Ruhe! Ich genieße die Ruhe."

„Gefällt Ihnen die Musik nicht?"

Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich. „Doch!"

„Ich dachte nur, weil sie hier draußen kaum noch zu hören ist und wegen Ihrem Verlangen nach Ruhe. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, habe ich auch noch nie bemerkt, dass Sie Musik genossen habe, geschweige denn danach getanzt haben. Die Abschlussbälle auf Hogwarts…" Sie verstummte, da sie merkte, dass sie sich gerade ziemlich lächerlich machte mit ihrem Geplapper.

Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei ihr und zog sie, indem er sie an ihrer Hand fasste, näher an sich, bevor er mit dem anderen Arm ihre Taille umschlang. „Ich tanze nie auf Abschlussbällen", entgegnete er und bewegte sich mit ihr im Takt zu den leisen Klängen der Klaviermusik.

Warum den Ball, den sie ihm zugespielt hatte, nicht auffangen? Er tanzte tatsächlich äußerst selten, eigentlich nie und in der Öffentlichkeit unter den Augen seiner Kollegen schon gar nicht. Aber hier auf dem Teil der Terrasse, der vom Kaminzimmer nicht einsehbar war, konnte er schon ein Ausnahme machen und die Gelegenheit nutzen, ihr so etwas näher zu kommen, ohne dass es zu offensichtlich wurde. Sie fühlte sich gut an in seinen Armen, hatte sich seinen Bewegungen sofort angepasst, nachdem die erste Überraschung ob seines Vorstoßes verklungen war. Sie roch äußerst angenehm und er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie sich etwas mehr an ihn schmiegte, als es unter normalen Umständen erforderlich wäre. Sehr gut.

„Sie schulden mir noch eine Antwort."

Er bemerkte das sachte Zusammenzucken ihrerseits und gratulierte sich selbst zu seiner Taktik.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau", gab sie zu. „Sie sind mir ein Rätsel, dass es zu lösen gilt, aber anstatt das ich der Lösung näher komme, verwirren Sie mich immer wieder aufs Neue."

Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue begleitete seine Reaktion auf ihre Aussage. „Sollte ich jetzt beleidigt sein darüber, ein Rätsel für Sie darzustellen?"

„Nein!" Ihre Antwort kam etwas lauter als beabsichtigt. „So war das ganz bestimmt nicht gemeint…" Sie hatte dem noch etwas hinzufügen wollen, doch sein heiterer Gesichtsausdruck hielt sie davon ab. „Sie machen es schon wieder. Sie amüsieren sich über mich. Sie necken mich", wagte sie zu sagen.

Er hielt sie immer noch umschlungen, obwohl die Musik mittlerweile verstummt war. Hermione schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken, wie er feststellte und er hatte nicht vor sie darauf hinzuweisen. „Wenn Sie es bevorzugen, wieder wie eine Schülerin behandelt zu werden, dem kann ich nachkommen, wenn Sie es wünschen."

Snape wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab, sondern strich einmal mit seiner Hand abschiednehmend über ihren Rücken und löste sich dann von ihr. „Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend."

Er drehte sich um und hörte im Gehen nur noch ein verwundertes „Gute Nacht!" von Hermione.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Aus Zeitmangel gibt es heute leider keine Reviewantworten, aber ich möchte euch trotzdem kurz ein dickes Dankeschön für eure dagelassenen Zeilen schicken. Danke, ihr seid toll!

Viel Spaß beim lesen des letzten Kapitels!

**Kapitel 8 **

Der nächste Tag begann recht spät mit einem gemeinsamen Brunch. Die restliche Zeit bis zu ihrer Abreise am Abend stand zur freien Verfügung und die meisten Mitglieder des Kollegiums entschieden sich für einen Ausflug in die Stadt, um diese zu besichtigen. Auch Hermione nahm daran teil, war mit ihren Gedanken aber die meiste Zeit bei einer meist düster wirkenden Person und fragte sich, wo er abgeblieben war. Nach dem Essen war er plötzlich nicht mehr auffindbar. Sie hielt Ausschau nach ihm und fragte auch Dumbledore, wo Severus denn sei, doch auch der wusste ihr nichts dazu zu sagen. Weitere Nachforschungen betrieb sie aber nicht, denn sie wollte Fragen, um das plötzliche Interesse ihrerseits um seine Person, möglichst aus dem Weg gehen. Die Stadtbesichtigung konnte sie nicht wirklich genießen.

Nachdem er sie gestern Abend so hatte stehen lassen, hätte sie gern noch einmal mit ihm gesprochen, aber so wie es aussah, würde sich die Gelegenheit dazu hier nicht mehr bieten.

~*~*~

Gemeinsam traten sie am Abend in die hell erleuchtete Einganghalle. Draußen brach bereits die Dämmerung an und tauchte alles in ein halbdunkles Zwielicht. Es wurde nicht mehr viel gesprochen, jeder für sich verarbeitete das in den letzten Tagen erlebte und fühlte sich angenehm müde. Man verabschiedete sich kurz voneinander, wünschte eine gute Nacht und ging dann seiner Wege.

„Sollen wir zusammen nach oben gehen, Hermione?", fragte Remus, als er schon fast die Treppe erreicht hatte.

„Nein, danke. Ich werde noch ein paar Minuten nach draußen gehen", antwortete sie knapp und unterband so weitere Nachfragen, oder gar das Angebot von ihm begleitet zu werden.

Lupin nickte ihr mit einem Lächeln zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg in seine Räume.

Sie war absichtlich zurückgeblieben und beobachtete jetzt wie Professor Snape sich von Flitwick verabschiedete, wie auch schon zuvor von jedem anderen Kollegen, außer von ihr.

Er wartete bis der Zauberkunstprofessor über eine Treppe die erste Etage erreichte und dort in einem der vielen Gänge verschwand, dann ging er langsam auf sie zu.

Sie fragte sich, warum ihr Herz plötzlich so schnell und hart von innen gegen ihren Brustkorb pochte. Dann bewegte auch sie sich auf ihn zu. Er sah nicht gut aus, nicht in dem Sinn wie es gängigen Schönheitsidealen entsprach, aber er war attraktiv, sehr attraktiv sogar. So sehr, dass es schon gefährlich zu nennen war, zumindest ihr konnte er gefährlich werden. Seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig und kraftvoll, trotz seiner schlanken Statur und seine männliche Präsenz war fast greifbar. Bei Merlin, Hermione, schalt sie sich selbst. Du bist doch kein Teenager mehr, der so ins Schwärmen gerät. Natürlich, in Ansätzen hatte sie ihn auch damals schon so gesehen, besonders gegen Ende des letzten Schuljahres. Aber jetzt hatte sich dieses Gefühl um ein Vielfaches potenziert. Nun, sie war ja auch kein Mädchen mehr. Sie war eine Frau und hatte andere Bedürfnisse als damals, weshalb sie auch Männer anders sah und anders auf sie reagierte. Aber auf diesen Mann reagierte sie extrem, gestand sie sich selbst ein. Doch bevor ihre Gedanken irgendwelche unzüchtigen Formen annehmen konnten, stand er auch schon direkt vor ihr. Was die Sache mit den Gedanken dann doch nicht besser machte, stellte sie fest.

„Severus!", sprach sie ihn an und reichte ihm ihre Hand. „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen für die Einladung bedanken. Es waren sehr schöne drei Tage und außerdem auch sehr…aufschlussreich."

Er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen, als suche er dort nach einer tieferen Bedeutung ihrer Worte. „Aufschlussreich also! Oder doch eher … verwirrend?"

„Beides!", antwortete sie, senkte den Blick auf die Hand, die er noch immer in seiner hielt. Sein Daumen strich sanft über ihre Haut und ein Kribbeln breitete sich von dieser Stelle aus.

Er ließ sie nicht los und sie spürte, wie sie langsam nervös wurde. Sie schaute in sein Gesicht, konnte der Intensität seines Blickes aber nicht lange standhalten und senkte ihre Augen auf seine Brust, die sich langsam hob und senkte. Wie konnte er nur so ruhig bleiben?

„Hermione, würden sie mir die Ehre erweisen, zum Abschluss noch ein Glas Wein mit mir zu trinken?"

Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte sich leicht vorgebeugt und da sie ohnehin schon dicht beieinander standen, kam er ihr so sehr nah. Seine Stimme war leise und dunkel, nah an ihrem Ohr, aber auch nicht so nah, als dass es schon als zudringlich wirken konnte. Wenn er eine Absicht verfolgte, wusste er genau was er tat. Sie hoffte, dass es so war und war selbst überrascht, wie drängend dieser Gedanken doch war.

Sie überraschte sich ein weiteres Mal, als sie sich selbst sagen hörte:" Ja, sehr gern."

Er löste seine Hand von ihrer, nur um ihre Linke zu ergreifen, um so mit ihr in den dunklen Gängen der Kerker zu verschwinden.

Sie sprachen kein Wort, was Hermione nur Recht war, zu sehr waren ihre Gedanken von dieser Situation bestimmt. Sie lief Händchen haltend durch die Flure Hogwarts, mit ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer, auf den Weg in seine Gemächer. Das Ganze hatte etwas so Unwirkliches an sich, aber es fühlte sich auch außerordentlich gut an.

Auf sein Passwort hin öffnete sich die Tür. Er hatte nicht einmal versucht es vor ihr geheim zu halten. Ein Vertrauensbeweis!

Als sie eintrat, ließ er sie los, ging um sie herum, um ihr aus dem Mantel zu helfen, den er mit einer schnellen Bewegung über einen Stuhl warf. Sofort spürte sie seine Hände wieder auf ihren Schultern, dann in ihrem Haar, dass er nun sanft beiseite schob. Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Hals und wartete darauf, ob noch mehr folgen würde. Vielleicht seine Lippen?

„Sie duften gut", flüsterte er und zog tief die Luft ein.

Sie spürte seine warmen Körper, der dicht an ihrem stand. Eine Hand befand sich in ihren Haaren. Er hatte sich leicht vorgebeugt und schien ihren Geruch zu inhalieren. Die Fingerspitzen der anderen Hand strichen an ihrer Seite auf und ab, die Konturen ihres Körpers nach.

„Versuchen Sie mich zu verführen?", fragte sie leise und wagte nicht sich zu rühren.

„Würden Sie darauf eingehen?", stellte er die Gegenfrage.

„Wollen sie sich vorab versichern, dass ihr Versuch erfolgreich ist?", fragte sie zurück.

„Wäre das so falsch?"

„Wäre es nicht das Risiko wert, es herauszufinden?" Sie wollte sich zu ihm umdrehen, doch er hielt sie an den Hüften fest.

„Rot oder weiß?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Der Wein, Hermione. Möchten Sie roten oder weißen?" Abrupt ließ er sie los und bewegte sich auf eine Tür zu, die wohl zu dem Raum führte, die die Küche beherbergte.

Kurz bevor er verschwand drehte er sich noch mal um. „Haben sie sich entschieden?" Sein Gesicht zierte ein Grinsen, das man getrost teuflisch nennen konnte, und es stand ihm außerordentlich gut.

„Den Roten, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

„Eine gute Wahl." Dann war er auch schon in der Küche.

Hermione konnte sich jetzt selbst ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie schaute sich um. Es war gemütlich, aber ihre Gedanken hinderten sie daran, irgendetwas genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt den Mann, der jetzt unweit von ihr mit Gläsern hantierte, in Einklang zu bringen mit dem Professor, den sie vor Jahren gekannt hatte. Aber es war auch egal, wirklich interessant war nur das hier und jetzt.

Haben sie sich entschieden, hatte er gefragt und hatte sicher nicht nur den Wein gemeint. Oh ja, dachte sie, sie hatte sich entschieden, aber wie, das würde er schon selbst herausfinden müssen.

Er trat aus der Küche, zwei Gläser in der einen Hand, die geöffnete Flasche in der anderen. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa vor dem ein niedriger Tisch stand, stellte die Gläser ab und füllte sie mit der blutroten Flüssigkeit.

„Wollen sie sich nicht setzen? Man kann besser genießen, wenn man entspannt ist, Hermione."

Seine Stimme war dunkel. Ihr Name entfloh seinem Mund wie ein warmes Versprechen. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Rücken aus, beginnend von ihrem Rückgrat kroch dieser Schauer ihre Wirbelsäule hinauf und verteilte sich von dort nach allen Seiten.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Sitzmöglichkeiten im Raum streifen, als er sich entspannt zurücklehnte und ihr ein Glas entgegenhielt. Ihr blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als zu ihm rüber zugehen, den Wein in Empfang zu nehmen und sich dann neben ihn auf das Sofa zu setzen.

Sie sah wieder dieses Zucken in seinem Mundwinkel.

„Auf Ihre Zeit hier in Hogwarts!" Snape hob sein Glas und trank dann einen Schluck, dabei verließen seine Augen nicht einen Moment ihr Gesicht.

Hermione trank und stellte ihr Glas auf dem Tisch ab. „Was haben Sie vor?", fragte sie in mit einem neckenden Unterton.

„Was meinen Sie?"

Sie lachte leise. „Sie spielen Spielchen!"

Gespielt entrüstet fasste er sich an die Brust. „Ich? Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Sie sind so…charmant. Und sie sind ein Slytherin. Sie verfolgen eine Absicht."

Schlaue kleine Hexe, dachte er. „Und Sie sind eine Gryffindor. Haben Sie den Mut und finden es heraus."

Er stellte auch sein Glas ab, ihr zugewandt legte er einen Arm auf die Rückenlehen und begann mit ihrem Haar zu spielen. Er machte den Eindruck, als wäre er ganz in sein Tun vertieft.

„Was war Ihre Motivation für diesen Ausflug, für diese Idee?"

„Vielleicht werde ich Ihnen das einmal beantworten, aber nicht heute", antwortete er. „Wie war es für Sie als sie erfuhren, dass Sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden?"

„Sie lenken vom Thema ab", stellte Hermione fest. Er ließ wieder dieses Grinsen sehen, was ihr durch und durch ging.

Trotzdem beantwortete sie seine Frage. „Ich habe immer mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, als Lehrerin hierher zurückzukommen, aber nie ernsthaft. Als ich dann vor einem halben Jahr erfahren habe, dass die Stelle für mein Fachgebiet vakant war, habe ich mich beworben. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, seit diesem Tage habe ich regelrecht darauf hin gefiebert wieder hier zu sein."

„Warum?", fragte er und schaute in ihre Augen.

„Das werde ich Ihnen vielleicht später einmal erzählen, aber nicht heute", erwiderte sie und es blitzte in ihren braunen Augen.

Langsam lehnte sie sich ihm entgegen. „Sie haben Recht. Ich bin eine Gryffindor, durch und durch", flüsterte sie. Dann berührten ihre Lippen die seinen.

Vorsichtig und zaghaft. Sanft. Sie fühlten sich gut an, weich und warm.

Er erwiderte den Kuss, der noch so voller Unschuld war. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihren Hinterkopf, zog sie sachte näher. Dann erkundete seine Zungenspitze ihre Lippen und sie öffnete Mund, ließ ihn ein.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte dieser Kuss alle Unschuld verloren, war nur noch pure Leidenschaft und Verlangen. Ihre Körper bewegten sich aufeinander zu, sie umschlangen den anderen mit ihren Armen, wie ihre Zungen sich in der feuchten Höhle ihrer Münder umschlangen.

Hermione setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß und spürte hart sein Begehren. Seine Hände umfassten ihren Po und zogen sie noch näher an seine Mitte. Leises Stöhnen vermischte sich mit den Geräuschen des Kusses.

„Ist deine Frage beantwortet Hermione?", hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen und küsste sie weiter.

„Ja!" Er raubte ihr den Atem, das und seine Küsse machten es schwer weiterzureden. „Aber,…es wirft neue Fragen auf."

Wieder gaben sie sich der Leidenschaft hin, bevor er ebenso atemlos fragte: "Willst du sie jetzt beantwortet haben?"

„Nein!", antwortete sie, fasste in seinen Nacken und intensivierte den Kuss wieder. Es war auch die Antwort auf das, was sie jetzt wirklich wollte. Ihn! Ganz und gar!

Die Reaktion darauf kam prompt. Ein Stöhnen in ihren Mund, dann umfasste er sie fester und hob sie hoch. Sie hatte ihn mit Beinen und Armen umschlungen, als er auf sein Schlafzimmer zuging, mit der Schulter die Tür aufstieß und hindurch ging. Ein Tritt verschloss sie wieder vor der Außenwelt.

~~*~~

Draußen ging bereits die Sonne auf. Severus Snape lag mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen in seinem Bett und beobachtete die neben ihm schlafende Gestalt Hermiones. Sie lag auf dem Bauch und das Laken war ihr bis zu den Hüften hinuntergerutscht. Es war nicht nötig, sie wieder richtig zu zudecken, denn im Sommer wärmte sich auch der Kerker nach einigen kräftigen Sonnentagen auf. Er betrachtete ihre ebenmäßige weiche Haut, die Locken die ihr wirr um den Kopf, über Schultern und teilweise auch über dem Gesicht lagen.

Eine Hand lag Besitz ergreifend auf seinem nackten Bauch. Sie brauchte den Körperkontakt scheinbar. Seit sie vor einem Jahr ein Paar geworden waren, verging keine Nacht, in der sie ihn nicht so berührte. Selbst wie jetzt, im Schlaf, unterbrach sie nie den Kontakt, der auch nicht von Stoff unterbrochen werden durfte.

Sie wachte auf. Er merkte es an ihrer veränderten Atmung. Eine Minute später pustete sie sich eine dieser vorwitzigen Locken aus dem Gesicht und öffnete langsam die Augen. „Morgen", sagte sie verschlafen und rückte näher an ihn heran, ihren Arm um seinen Oberkörper schlingend.

Er wandte sich ihr zu und barg sie in seinen Armen und zog sie noch näher, bis ihre Körper ineinander verschlungen waren. Snape vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge, atmete tief ihren Geruch ein und biss dann vorsichtig in die empfindliche Haut.

Hermione gab einen genießenden Laut von sich. „Deine Idee ist sehr gut, doch leider müssen wir gleich aufstehen. Heute ist der letzte Schultag, du erinnerst dich?"

Und ob er sich erinnerte, heute vor einem Jahr hatte er die verflucht gute Idee, sich Hermione Granger zu Eigen zu machen. Und es hatte sich verdammt noch mal gelohnt.

Seine Finger strichen ihre Wirbelsäule hinab zu ihrem Po. „Ich erinnere mich vage."

„Da fällt mir ein, du hast mir nie erzählt, wie du auf diese Idee mit dem Lehrerausflug gekommen bist. Was hast du dir damals wirklich davon versprochen?"

Er hielt sie ein wenig fester, denn er rechnete damit, dass sie bei seiner Antwort gleich aus dem Bett springen würde. „Dich!"

Und richtig, sofort versuchte sie sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien, was er allerdings nicht geschehen ließ.

„Was?"

„Hermione, das heißt nicht „Was"."

„Erklär mir das! Du hast das alles nur geplant um…was?"

„Ich wollte dich und ich habe dich und bis vor einer Minute hatte ich noch den Eindruck du hättest nichts dagegen." Er ließ sie weiterhin nicht los, auch wenn sie sich nicht mehr wehrte.

„Du wolltest mich also nur ins Bett kriegen."

„Es hat ja auch geklappt, oder nicht?"

„Du…Mistkerl!"

Er fing ihre Hand in der Luft ab. „Hermione, ich wollte dich nicht nur in meinem Bett. Ich denke das solltest du in dem letzten Jahr begriffen haben."

Immer noch aufgebracht entwand sie sich ihm, verließ das Bett und stolzierte nackt wie sie war auf das Badezimmer zu. An der Tür hielt sie noch einmal kurz inne und sah über ihre Schulter. „Die Zeit unter der Dusche ließe sich sicher effektiv nutzen, falls du es aber vorziehst, allein zu duschen…." Sie schenkte ihm ein aufforderndes Lächeln und verschwand im Bad.

Versteh einer die Frauen, dachte Severus, aber er hatte es ja nicht anders gewollt. Lang bitten lassen würde er sich aber bestimmt nicht und verließ sein Bett, um zu sehen, wie effektiv man wirklich zu zweit duschen konnte.

**ENDE**

So, die Geschichte ist nun beendet und ich möchte mich noch einmal bei allen bedanken, die mitgelesen haben. Ich hoffe sehr, dass auch die kleine Story gefallen hat. Ich habe ziemlich gezittert, als ich das erste Kapitel eingestellt habe, das kann ich euch sagen. Puh! Und so viel tolle Resonanz hatte ich gar nicht erwartet. *grinst immer noch von einem Ohr zum anderen*

Die Story war ganz sicher OoC, dessen bin ich mir bewusst, aber ich wollte einfach mal etwas schreiben, indem Severus „der Jäger" ist und nur ein Ziel verfolgt, in diesem Fall Hermione und dies auch im Mittelpunkt der Geschichte steht und nichts anderes.

Eure Reviews haben …ich weiß gerade nicht so recht wie ich es ausdrücken soll…sie haben mich auf jeden Fall aufmerksam gemacht auf Details und auf Dinge, die ich hätte anders schreiben können und das ist das Tollste überhaupt. Ich weiß, ich habe aus euren Kommentaren gelernt und ich werde versuchen, es in Zukunft anzuwenden. *strahlt*

Über das ein oder andere Abschlussreview, würde ich mich sehr freuen, sie werden auch ganz sicher beantwortet. ;-)

Bis zum nächsten Mal und liebe Grüße,

Eure Jo


End file.
